


Jellyfish

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: Youtube!Malum [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom, Malum - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Calum, Cock Rings, Crossdressing!Kink, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, Lingerie!Kink, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Smut, Smut, Top!Michael, YouTuber!Calum, Youtuber!Michael, bottom!Luke, combined channel, cute!Calum, cute!Luke, punk!ashton, punk!michael, top!ashton, youtube videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, guys! Mikey and I have decided to create a combined channel specifically for us and even Luke and Ashton! The link's in the bio, and Michael and I will see you in a bit. Bye!"</p><p>~</p><p>And that's how Calum Hood introduced his and Michael's new channel, Jellyfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! So, because I loved KawaiiCalPal so much, I decided to go with a sequel and I hope you like it!

"And I'm back! We're back, actually. But this is our new channel where we will be doing coupley stuff and stuff!" Calum squealed.

"We're actually going to be like our great friends, LushLaws, and make videos for this channel everyday. Then Calum will still do his scheduled videos and collabs. But this channel explicitly includes the both of us." Michael explained.

"Michael will most likely make appearances in my separate channel because why not?"

"And we'll make sure to be very interactive, have live streams and stuff."

"And Michael and I also opened up a P.O. box so feel free to send us your smutty fan arts and fan fics and stuff. Even a fic rec, who knows? They might even give us ideas." Calum smirked suggestively. Michael cackled.

"Hey, maybe we'll send you guys pictures of the real thing." Michael winked, earning a giggle from Calum.

"Or a sex tape."

"We should make a sex tape."

"You mean like Lashton?" Calum laughed.

"Exactly like Lashton," Michael smirked devilishly. "Let's make one right now. Bye, Jellyfish!" Michael pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at the camera, covering the lense before jumping onto Calum and grinding on him.

"Wait, Mikey we can't make a sex tape with the lense covered!" Calum giggled.

"Fuck," Michael groaned, contemplating on whether or not he should get off of Calum. "We'll just make it later."

~

And maybe Michael and Calum accidentally forgot to edit out some of the moaning noises. Maybe they didn't.


	2. 1: Explicit Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malum and Lashton play truth or dare... there's a comedic flashback in there. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at the movies watching Into The Woods right now. Whoops.

"Hello, guys. The last video we posted received a lot of comments, and most were praises of our sexy time." Michael smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And just to answer, yes, I walked with a limp you guys. Not even kidding." Calum blushed.

"And we also had a few questions about the name, so let us explain."

~

"My band's fandom name is 'the goldfish."

"My original fans are jellybeans."

"Put them together and you have," Michael turned to Calum expectantly.

"Jellyfish! Kind of like the ones in SpongeBob! You see how this all correlates?!" Michael chuckled and hugged Calum tight.

~

"So we're in a hotel. And we have good plans for today. Also, that sec tape we talked about? Yeah, we made it. Pretty erotic, if you must know."

"Babe, that should be kept private." Calum giggled in a hushed tone.

"Oops." Michael shrugged, like he really wasn't sorry at all- he wasn't.-

"Anyway, as we promised, we have Lashton with us, and they're currently in the bathroom now. Yes... the one bathroom. But, when they come back we're gonna play a little Truth or Dare." Calum smirked, tapping his fingers together.

"You look like a hamster." Michael chuckled. Calum turned to him with a pout.

"No, I look devious and scheming."

"And why do you supposedly look devious and scheming?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Because we'll be asking the dirtiest dares and the most inappropriate truths." Calum's eyebrow did a little dance that made Michael laugh.

"Please stop, babe! I love you, but, just... no." Calum pouted at him again.

"You're no fun, Mikey!" Calum stamped his foot. Michael cooed and pulled Calum onto his lap by the waist.

"You're so cute, Calum." He gushed, repeatedly kissing his cheek.

~

By the time Luke and Ashton returned- disheveled and skin flushed- the game was ready to begin.

"Ok, Michael's already decided to go first, so baby? Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm punk rock and shit!" Michael exclaimed.

"Ok, I dare you to strip. Down to your boxers. And stay that way for the rest of the video." Calum smirked from his chair. Luke and Ashton smirked, too as Michael took off each article.

"I feel free." Michael smiled, sitting onto his chair.

~

"Ashton, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you and Luke discover your daddy kink?" He smirked.

"Dare." Ashton said quickly with a straight face and pinkening cheeks.

"Hmm." Michael though for a minute. "I dare you to answer that question." He smirked wickedly.

"Come on, Mikey. You know this." Ashton begged.

"Yes, but Calum doesn't. The jellyfish don't. Are you going to disrespect the integrity of our game?"

"Do I have to explain. Why can't Luke explain it? He seems to be amused with the whole situation." Michael turned to Luke expectantly.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to tell thus story! Ok! Flashback time," Luke cheered, clapping his hands and grabbing a pillow. "So about a year ago, Michael and I were hanging out whilst Ashton was taking a shower..."

~Flashback~

"Mikey, I need your help." Luke frowned, looking at Michael with pleading eyes.

"Shoot, Blondie." Michael said, setting down his drink.

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound weird and stuff, but I think I might have a little dom/sub thing going on with Ashton, and I got to thinking."

"About?"

"Well, I kind of stumbled across a kink when Ben accidentally sent me a porno link. I ended up watching it and it had um... a daddy kink on it? Anyway, it kind of turned me on and it made me wonder what would happen if I called Ashton that."

"Ok, I'm not seeing how you need my help." Michael said, confused.

"Basically, I need to find a way to bring it up without accidentally screaming it in bed and risk turning him off." Luke was fidgety at this point, and his eyes were looking at anywhere but at Michael.

"I've got it. It's full proof. Here's what we do. Start calling him 'Ashy' more often. And once he's been used to being called that, we both let 'daddy' slip out. He'll initially correct you and explain how you called him 'daddy' by /mistake./ You'll tell him you called him 'Ashy.' He'll be confused, and then just drop it and move on from the subject. Keep doing it until he gets incredibly noticeable reactions, hopefully positive and/or flustered. If he bites his lip, if he excuses himself, if he groans, if he blushes, then you're ready to try it in bed. This is what we both have to do for however long it takes for Ashton to get turned on. Seem easy enough?" Luke nodded excitedly.

"That's perfect. Thanks, Michael!" After discussing their plan a bit more, for a few more minutes, Ashton came out of the shower. Luke and Michael stared at Ashton with unreadable expressions.

"What are you guys looking at? Did I miss a spot or something?" Ashton asked, drying his hair.

"No," Luke squeaked. He then cleared his throat. "No, we just uh... missed you?"

"I was in the shower and the door was unlocked. You could've literally come in with me if you wanted to. Eh, not you though, Mikey. Sorry."

"That's alright," Michael held his hands up. "I'm gonna go jerk off to my husband now. See you guys later." He winked at Luke before he left their hotel room.

~

Luke decided to test out Michael's plan the next day. He was in the kitchenette, wearing nothing but boxer briefs, fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

Ashton came into the kitchenette, wearing the same thing as Luke, and went up behind Luke to kiss the back of his neck.

"Morning, Lukey." He said raspily.

"Morning, daddy." Luke smiled. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked incredulously.

"Morning, Ashy." Luke furrowed his brows as well, as if he were confused about why Ashton needed him to repeat himself.

"Uh..."

"You alright?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah... I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Luke pushed, acting oblivious. Ashton shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. It's- don't worry about it. I'm just fantasizing or something." Luke nodded, smirking when Ashton turned around to fix himself a bowl.

~Flashback Pause~

"Just out of curiosity, who was Michael's husband at the time?" Calum asked, getting slightly jealous.

"Relax. It was you." Ashton snorted.

"You jerked off to me a year ago? That's so sweet!" Calum gushed, giggling at Michael

"C-can we go back to the story now?"

"Yeahyeahyeah! Ok, after the concert that night..."

~Flashback Return~

"That was so incredible! I'm so pumped!" Ashton exclaimed as he and Luke entered their room.

"Easy there, Ash. We still have recording tomorrow." Luke smiled at his boyfriend. Ashton pounced on him and kissed around his neck.

"I'm just so psyched, and full of energy, I just wanna do something to get rid of this energy." Ashton nipped at Luke's pulse point.

"Ugh, daddy." He moaned, bucking his hips. Ashton pulled away from Luke, but his eyes were dilating and his cock twitched against Luke's.

"What?"

"Ashy. I said Ashy." Luke said, eager to get off now that he's spiked Ashton's interest.

"No, you said- uh..."

"Ashton. What's with you lately?"

"Y-you said-uh-"

"Spit it out, Ashton." Luke begged, hoping he'd finally have the discussion he's dreamed of.

"Uh, forget it. It's- weird. You might think I'm weird."

"No, I don't think I could right now."

"Ash, you're my boyfriend. I'll be supporting either way." Luke frowned.

"It's really awkward. I don't really get it yet."

"Um..."

"Listen, you and Mikey have been-"

"Mates! I need your computer! I lost mine and my husband just posted a new video!!! I need to see it! He's probably wearing a new flower crown or something!" They were interrupted by Michael banging on the door.

Luke groaned and pushed Ashton off, grabbing his laptop and walking to the door.

"Here." Luke muttered, suppressing a smile.

"Thank you. And sorry for interrupting. Bye, Luke. Bye, daddy!" Ashton turned to Michael.

"Excuse me?!"

"Ashy. Bye, Ashy. What's the matter with you, man?" Michael shook his head before leaving the doorway. He snuck a quick wink to Luke then went into his room.

Luke turned to Ashton, who was hot and sweaty.

"What?"

~

The next time they were having sex, Luke decided to be bold. While Ashton was slamming into Luke, he moaned the forsaken word.

He heard Ashton mutter a, "Shit." before thrusting faster into Luke.

"Uh- daddy!" He screamed as Ashton rammed into him at an unbearable pace. He clawed his back in utter pleasure. Ashton sucked dark hickeys into Luke's pale skin, pressing bruises into his hips.

Luke moaned louder and louder as he neared his release. His thighs shook and he whined for nothing in particular. After four mour thrusts to his prostate Luke came, clawing Ashton's back more and screaming out. He threw his head back and he was seeing stars.

Ashton hissed at the stinging sensation, then came in a groan, collapsing on top of Luke.

~End of Flashback~

"In other words, I had the best sex in my life. It was amazing." Luke said, blushing.

"I love that story. I especially love how I'm Mikey's husband in that one." Calum giggled.

"Yeah, well... they played a cruel joke on me and that was not cool." Ashton frowned.

"Hey, If that bever happened, you wouldn't have every had the mind blowing sex. You're welcome." Michael smiled.

"Yeahyeahyeah." Ashton waved off.

~

"Ok, Calum. Truth or dare?" Calum smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Michael a lap dance." Ashton grinned. Calum giggled and stood up from his chair. He straddled Michael and swiveled his bum on his growing erection.

"Shit, Calum." Michael groaned, grabbed his waist.

"Ahahah," Calum tsked, pushing Michael's hands off. "You can look, but you can't touch." He winked at Michael.

"Fuck, come on babe." Michael pouted his lips. And Calum tried his hardest not give into Michael's adorable smolder.

"Later." He whispered, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. He stood up but was abruptly pulling him down.

"You're staying on me." Michael whispered.

"But Mikey-"

"You're staying." He growled. Calum shut his mouth and nodded, knowing he should listen to Michael.

~

"Anyway, Lukey, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's with you and your boyfriend picking truth whilst we choose dare?"

"Anyway, Michael," Ashton huffed, changing the subject. "I believe we've the right to choose, yeah?"

"How many pairs of panties do you have and what pair are Ashton's favorite?" Ashton's eyes went wide at the mention of his name.

"I personally have too many to count but, I know he's in love with this light blue and white pair that's silk with lacey trim and a bow. They're so cute!" Luke beamed, clapping his hands together once.

"Ooh! Do you think I'd look good in light blue?"

"Calum!" Ashton groaned, covering his ears. "Can you two talk about ladies' undergarments elsewhere?!"

"We should go lingerie shopping! Let's go lingerie shopping!"

"Lukey!" Ashton pouted, covering his ears. Luke playfully stuck his tongue out at Ashton and giggled.

"Micha-"

"Truth." He interrupted. Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ok... What's your and Calum's favorite sex position?" Michael's cheeks reddened and he looked up at Calum.

"Have we even discussed this?"

"Well, we're discussing it now." Michael and Calum said in hushed whispers.

"I mean I love how wrecked you look when you ride me, but you look so pretty with you face pressed against the sheets." Calum giggled at Michael.

"I think I love riding you more. I like seeing your face." Calum finally said. Michael nodded in agreement.

"We'll go with riding." He confirmed.

~

"Truth or dare, daddy." Michael cackled at Ashton face expression.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." Ashton spat.

"What? I said 'Ashy.' Didn't I say 'Ashy' guys?" Calum and Luke giggled and nodded as Ashton ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Whatever, I'll take a stupid dare."

"Ok... demonstrate your favorite position. Right now." There was a mischievous glint in Michael's eyes that scared Ashton and Luke, but turned Calum on on so many levels.

"R-right now? In front of the camera? W-what about nudity laws?"

"They can be censored. Though, I'm sure the jellyfish wouldn't want that."

"Michael, I don't know how I feel about you seeing-"

"Consider it payback. For ruining many of our moments and walking in on us." Michael smirked devilishly.

"But what about the times /you/ lost Kuma and /she/ found her way back to us? Coincidentally every single time she did that, we were fucking!" Ashton argued. Michael threw his hands up in defense.

"Ok, we'll compromise. You'll give us a snippet of a life-size version with your clothes on. Because you still have a dare to fulfill." Luke and Ashton exchanged glances before shakily standing up and walking over to the wall. Ashton pinned Luke down and pulled his legs around his own waist.

"Jesus." Luke gasped, throwing his head back against the wall. Ashton smirked and grinded into Luke's bulge.

"As much as we're enjoying the sweet, sweet revenge, we have a game to get back to." Calum laughed. Luke whined at the loss of Ashton's presence.

"Later."

~

"Ok guys, we're gonna go ahead and end this video, because let's face it. We're four young boys with hormones and a dirty game of truth or dare... and we need to get each other off-"

"Mikey!" Calum gasped, whacking his naked chest. "Don't admit that!"

"They know, Calum. They already know." Michael scoffed.

"Yes, but our relationship needs some mystery!"

"Yeah, we're gonna go. Bye, jellyfish!" Luke said before the argument could escalate further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! Merry Christmas!


	3. 2: Beaches and Victoria's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke go to the mall whilst Michael and Ashton surf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for not being active since Christmas. I've been visiting the hospital lately because my Abuelita's lung collapsed and she somehow got pneumonia. Anyway, she's in a longtime care center about two hours away now and it's really taking a toll on my mother. And I needed to be there for her. Oh, and here's the update. Enjoy.

"So, here we are at the beach, because Calum looks sexy in the sun, and everywhere else."

"Awe, thanks, Mikey!" They exchanged a quick peck.

"Unfortunately for me, I'm pale as fuck and I burn easily so I had to apply like a gallon of sunscreen."

"I helped rub it in." Calum smirked, peeking through his sunglasses.

"And that prolonged the time it took to get ready. Yeah, that was fun." Michael smiled, biting his lip.

~

"Mikey and Ashton are surfing right now. They're doing great-"

"They're looking hot." Luke squealed, not taking his eyes off Ashton and all his glory. He hummed and bit his lip.

"He doesn't even have a wetsuit. Neither of them do. That's attractive." Calum wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's not fair that he does that to me." Luke pouted. Calum pat his back.

"That's ok, you'll just surprise him with the new panties we're going to buy in a few minutes."

"Ooh, I almost forgot. Is it two yet?" Calum check is phone.

"Yup, let's go!" Calum and Luke packed up and left the beach.

~

"So, Lukey and I are at the mall. Our flower crowns are on fleek. We look cute." Calum joked, puckering his lips like Luke.

"And we're by a Victoria's Secret where we'll be buying a present for the amusement of our boo thangs." Luke and Calum entered the lingerie store and pointed the camera towards a twinkish cashier. He turned to them and gasped, fumbling with some of the lip glosses on display.

"Hi! Um, welcome to Victoria's Secret. I'm Dustin. Would you need help finding anything?" He chirpily asked, smiling widely.

"Um, yeah. We're surprising our boyfriends. What do you think they might like?" Luke asked, blushing slightly.

"Uh-um... how about adding a little makeup to the routine? I bet you'd look even hotter with eyeliner." Calum smirked at Dustin preposition.

"You know, he actually would. His eyes would pop and that's Ashton's favorite thing about him when he's suck-"

"Moving on," Luke coughed. "Yeah. I'll take a waterproof one." He declared after.

"Got it." Dustin looked around the shelves for a waterproof charcoal eyeliner.

"Get him some mascara, too. The fuller the lashes, the better." Calum chuckled. Luke scoffed and pushed him aside.

~

"Ok, so we're out of the store; out of the mall, actually. And, we have a ton of corsets and stuff." Luke giggled, taking a sip of his [ferrero rocher frappucino](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/starbucks-secret-menu-ferrero-rocher-frappuccino/). (Starbucks secret menu item. Try it!)

"I think Mikey will really appreciate my lilac one. It has really cute matching thigh highs."

"Something just occurred to me," Luke said thoughtfully. Calum hummed for him to continue. "We're way more 'child' appropriate in your channel than on this one." He snorted.

"Well, this channel is mainly about our inside lives rather than our onscreen ones, I guess."

"Whatever. I like having people know what goes on in mine and Ashton's sex life." He winked.

~

"We're back at the hotel. Mikey and Ashton have no idea where we were. They just know we left. So when they get back, they're gonna wanna take a shower and rid themselves of sand and salt water. That will give me and Lukey time to get ready. I can't wait to show Michael and I'm sure Luke feels the same way about Ashton."

~

"The boys texted us saying they were on their way. Luke and I hid our VS bags and they don't suspect a thing for now. I'm literally tingling at the moment. I can't wait!"

~

"Michael's in the shower. Luke texted me telling me Ashton was, too. It's time to get ready."

~ ~ ~

Calum put his camera away for a while and got out the bags. He was most excited about showing Michael his lilac corset set first, so he got out of his clothes until he was stark naked. He slipped on the black silk garter, taking a second to admire his bum in it. Mikey would for sure love this.

Calum pulled his black sheer thigh highs with lilac bows on the ends and attached them to the garter belts. He turned around and pulled out the corset. It used a zipper, so he was able to put it on with no help.

He unzipped the corset and inhaled as he zipped it onto his frame. Once he exhaled, he realized that it was surprisingly comfortable. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at his figure. The aforementioned corset was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and a black lace up panel down the middle. It ended in a V just below his navel, accentuating his hips and giving him an amazing figure. And despite it mainly being women's lingerie, the bust wasn't too big. Therefore, there wouldn't be much awkward space meant for breasts.

After he finished admiring his body in the mirror, he got out the makeup. He's incredibly grateful for knowing how to do this.

He applied his eyeliner first, getting the waterline, too. Next was the mascara. He went with volumizing and he carefully grazed the lashes a few times. Finally, he applied a peach coloured lipstick to his full lips.

Lastly, to tie the whole look together, he took out his new flower crown that consisted of black and lilac coloured roses. He set it on his head and adjusted it until it looked perfect.

And if Calum were a shallow person, he'd say he looked really hot.

The water stopped and Calum squealed in excitement. He just had to wait a few minutes for Michael to dry off before he came out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Calum sighed. He realized he couldn't just stand there like an idiot, so he decided to lay on the bed and get in a sensual pose.

After what felt like hours, the bathroom door finally opened and he not only heard, but saw Michael's breath hitch.

"God, Calum."

~Luke~

Luke had finished getting ready minutes ago. He worked quickly on getting himself in his cherry blossom pink sheer short-sleeve babydoll with white crotchless panties. Dustin even managed to find white thigh high socks with three lines of the same shade of pink on them, looking like sporty socks, in his size. That's very difficult considering not many women are 6'4.

So here Luke was, shoving a sparkly pink dildo in and out of his newly stretched hole. Ashton was supposed to be out of the bathroom by now. Instead, Luke had to get himself looking even more like a slut than he does now. On the bright side, he new Ashton would pounce on him and just completely dominate him. And that's exactly what Luke wanted.

Ashton had finally gotten out of the bathroom, dry and clad in boxers. He turned his head to the sound of whimpers and whines. His eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"Jesus fucking christ, Lukey." He growled.

~Calum~

"Hi, Mikey." Calum practically moaned.

"Y-you look- God." Michael groaned, shuffling towards the bed. Calum peered down to Michael's towel-covered waist. He saw a semi obvious tent that told him Michael liked his gesture.

"Daddy," Calum said, sitting up. He smiled slightly. "Do I look pretty?"

"Y- you look fucking stunning, baby." Michael said, focusing on Calum's legs.

"I did it all for you," Calum giggled. "I'm glad you liked it. Lukey and I went shopping today. Right now, him and Ashton are probably having time of their lives-"

"Princess." Michael breathed. Calum looked up at him innocently.

"Yes, daddy?" Michael bent down to level with Calum's face. He cupped his plump face in his hands.

"Holy shit, you're wearing makeup." Michael groaned, biting his lip. Calum giggled again, nodding.

"So," the boy smirked. "Are you going to own me now, or what?" In a blur, Michael removed his towel and had pinned his boyfriend down.

~Luke~

Luke was a moaning mess on the sheets. He didn't even care that he looked like a total whore as long as he was Ashton's whore.

"Fucking hell, Luke. Are you trying to kill me?" Ashton groaned as he made his way to the blond boy, who was still fucking himself on the dildo.

"D-addy. If only the toy were you." He pouted. Ashton balked.

"Lukey, you look gorgeous. And your eyes are so fucking beautiful in that mascara and eyeliner."

"All for you, daddy." Luke pulled out the dildo and tossed it carelessly on the floor. He'd much rather have Ashton's dick than a silly little toy.

"When did you buy this stuff?" Ashton asked, not taking his eyes off Luke's pale body in his babydoll.

"Cal and I did some shopping whilst you and Michael were surfing. They're probably in their room getting it on. Kind of like what we should be doing now, no?" He did that adorable pout again. And when you mix that with his powder pink lipstick, lightly blushed cheeks, and those damned socks, you're going to want to do what Ashton did next; growl and latch his lips to the boy's mouth.

~Calum~

"Shit, Calum. The things you do to me..." Michael groaned, grinded into Calum's hips. The smaller boy whimpered loudly and bit his lip.

"M-Mikey." Calum moaned. Michael smirked and sat up with his heels pressed against his ass.

"I can't get over how sexy you look, Calum."

"Mikey please."

"Look at you, princess. You're so fucking pretty." Michael smirked, pumping some lube over his fingers. Thanks to Davey, they haven't had to buy any for months. They're about halfway done, though so they'll have to buy more eventually.

Calum looked up at Michael, already seemingly wrecked. His eyes pleaded for Michael to just fuck him into the mattress.

The redhead pulled the garter aside and shoved two of his coated digits into Calum. He whined and spread his legs for Michael, grinding down on them. He curled his fingers around Calum's velvety walls, purposely avoiding his prostate.

"Ungh- daddy." Calum whimpered and wiggled his bum around so Michael will quit teasing.

"Yes, princess?" Michael smirked. Calum threw his head back and keened, and it was music to Michael's ears. He gently grazed the fleshy bundle of nerves inside Calum to get him to omit the sound again.

As soon as his fingers ghosted over it, Calum's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut then back open.

"Please fuck me, Mikey."

~Luke~

"A-Ash." Luke whimpered and craned his neck back to allow Ashton more access.

"So that's where you and Calum snuck off to. Jesus, I'm going to fuck you so hard. You won't be able to walk right for weeks." Ashton growled.

"Daddy, please! Just wreck me already!" Luke pleaded. Ashton tsked and retreated from Luke's neck, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Whose in charge here, Lukey?" Luke tingled in both fear and excitement.

"Y-you are, daddy."

"So who calls all the shots?" Luke looked down at his lap in shame.

"You do, daddy." Ashton smirked slightly and cupped Luke's cheek in one of his large hands.

"Because you've seemed to forgotten whose the dominant in this relationship," Ashton began, fumbling through the bedside table. "I've got to put you in your place." He smirked, finding what he was looking for. Luke's eyes widened and he hastily shook his head.

"Please don't, daddy. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm so sorry." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Ashton shook his a head and put the pink silicon cock ring into Luke's vision.

"It's a little too late for sorries, beautiful." Ashton shrugged, slipping the ring over Luke's hard on and securing it at the base.

A few stray tears fell onto Luke's cheeks and Ashton wiped them away. This was the ultimate sign of dominance; orgasm control. It was completely out of Luke's hands now. And now that the blond was restricted, Ashton was able to flip him over and expose the space where his beautiful hole was visible. All thanks to those crotchless panties he was currently wearing.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Once I've cum inside you, you'll be able to cum again and again and again." He chuckled darkly, nipping Luke's ear.

~Calum~

Michael was slowly jerking himself with lube whilst watching Calum stare hungrily at his angry red cock. The tanned boy licked his lipstick-stained lips as precum bubbled from the tip.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Michael smirked. Calum nodded, not taking his eyes off of Michael's cock.

"I want it in me so bad, daddy. I want it pounding into me, I want it down my throat, I just want it." Calum nodded eagerly. Michael bit his lip and shuffled between Calum's beautiful thighs.

Without warning, he moved the garter aside again and shoved passed the rim, bottoming out. Calum yelped at the sudden intrusion, throwing his head back onto the pillows.

"Like this, princess?" Michael asked wickedly. Calum nodded.

"Exactly like that." He breathed. Michael didn't allow Calum much time to adjust before he was pulling back and then ram his hips forward.

Calum moaned, hands finding Michael's biceps. After each thrust of Michael's hips, Calum would claw at the skin. The sting only urged Michael to gyrate into the boy harder and faster.

Calum's breaths shortened as wach thrust grew harder and faster than the last. He made these little hiccup noises that Michael absolutely adored. He adored them so much that he decided to finally play nice and drive into Calum's prostate.

The Kiwi boy screamed and called out. "Fuck, Mikey!" Michael continuously pounded into that same spot to surge him near release.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and cum for me, princess?" Calum nodded and arched his back, keening and spurting onto his corset.

Michael's thrust grew sloppy as Calum clenched around his cock and he came with a grunt, filling Calum to the brim. He fell on top of the boy and they both took a break to cath their breaths.

~Luke~

"Shit, Ashton!" Luke squealed as the older lad slammed into his submissive boyfriend. He turned to face him. Ashton was almost unrecognizable.

His hair was askew and his body was taught as always, though he had this look in his eyes that drove Luke mad. He'd never seen that look before, but Luke knew it could only mean one thing: power, lust, hunger; complete dominance.

Ashton adjusted his angle and rammed sharply into Luke's prostate and the boy cried out.

"A-ash! Right there! Please daddy, right there!" He screamed, probably disturbing the rest of the hotel. He couldn't bring it to himself to care because he was having possibly the greatest sex in his life.

"Lukey, princess. You're such a pretty little slut for me, doll face. You're being such a good boy, too. You may even be able to cum with me." Ashton whispered filthily into Luke's ear. He moaned and nodded his head, grinding back onto Ashton's cock.

"I-only for you, daddy. I'm only a whore for you." Luke could only whimper. Ashton was just pounding so deliciously into that spot and it already had Luke seeing stars. He was so close and he wanted nothing more than to get the stupid cock ring off.

Apparently, Ashton must've read his mind because he pulled out of Luke and flipped him over, only to jam himself back in and pull the cock ring off.

"I want to see that pretty face of yours when you cum." He commanded, thrusting into Luke at a quickening pace. He latched his mouth onto Luke's neck to suck a purple bruise onto the pale skin. Luke cried out and threw his hands onto Ashton's back, dragging his nails down the skin. Ashton drew his hips back and then slammed into Luke one last time before the blond screamed his name and Ashton groaned into his neck.

Their heavy breaths mingled in the room for what seemed like hours, but they were perfectly ok with that.

~Calum~

"Mikey, get off of me." He giggled, pushing Michael onto his side of the bed.

"Sorry, princess," Michael chuckled, looking Calum up and down and biting his lip. "Thank you. You're too sweet for doing this."

"It was rather fun, really. I mean, Luke and I got a lot more stuff. We have enough outfits to last an entire week." Michael's eyebrows quirked in interest.

"Yeah?" Calum nodded. "Well, as much as I'd like to see them, you should save them for special occasions." Calum chuckled and nodded again.

"That's what I was gonna do. I'm very conservative, you know."

"I do know," Michael smiled, scooting closer to Calum. "That's why I was hoping you'd shower with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down whilst Calum rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot, but sure," as they sat up, Calum winced. Michael smirked wickedly before Calum could scoff. "Shut up and carry me, peasant." He held his arms up for Michael to lift him.

The older lad snorted and carried Calum into the bathroom.

~Luke~

"A-ash, I'm sensitive." Luke whined, squirming. Ashton groaned and pulled out of Luke.

"Sorry, sweetie. I forgot." He mumbled sheepishly. Luke sighed in relief and turned to his side.

"Aren't you going to get out of that? It can't be all that comfortable after a while."

"In a minute. I need time to reciprocate." Luke cried. Ashton wiped the drying tears from Luke's cheeks.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah, just... wow." He huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah. That took a lot out of me." Ashton chuckled.

"Took a lot out of me, too. Which is why I'm going to shimmy out of these clothes and take a shower," Luke abruptly stood up, trying to ignoring the sharp pain shooting his bum. "Holy shiy." He swore. Ashton stood and wrapped his arms from behind, attempting to helping Luke walk. However, he was pushed back.

"Lukey-" he began but was cut off.

"No! Get that thing away from me until I'm at least partially healed! Jesus, I'm not gonna be able to walk right for probably months!" He complained as he wobbled to the bathroom. Ashton stood there and laughed.

"That was kind of the whole point, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand the smut scenes. Basically, I wanted to give off that vibe that they were happening at the same time rather than one after the other. It's kind of like in TV shows and stuff if you get it.


	4. Not an Update

Guys, I know this isn't a real update. But hear me out!!!

I really feel that Luke in lace and Calum in corsets should happen and I mean, come on. Who doesn't? Anyway, if anyone is a really good artist, could you maybe draw that?!?! It doesn't have to be coloured (although preferred). I just want a visual representation of what I wrote. And the fanart will later be posted on a chapter for everyone to see. And as the artist, you have the choice to either be publicly credited or kept anonymous.

* * *

Here's what Calum wore:

Corset:  
-lilac coloured  
-black lace up panel  
-sleeveless  
-sweetheart neckline  
-stops in an obtuse 'V' just above hips

Garter + Stockings:  
-black  
-silk (sleek finish)  
-sheer black stockings  
~small lilac bows on rim fronts  
~ends mid thigh

Makeup:  
-charcoal eyeliner  
-black mascara  
-peach lipstick

Flower Crown:  
-alternating black and lilac roses all around

* * *

And for Luke's outfit:

Babydoll:  
-cherry blossom pink  
-sheer (solid for breasts)  
-loose and flowy around hips  
-exposes midriff  
-short sleeves that stop at underarms

Panties:  
-white  
-lace (pattern unspecified)  
-crotchless

Thigh Highs:  
-white  
-end mid thigh (blatantly obvious)  
-three horizontal stipes at top  
~stripes to be same shade of pink as babydoll

Makeup:  
-charcoal eyeliner  
-black mascara  
-powder pink lipstick  
-soft pink blush  
~light blush, not heavy

* * *

So, you don't have to do both. Just whichever you want. Oh, and you don't necessarily have to draw them with their respected partners. Alone is fine. And feel free to add your own personal touches (high heels, bows, jewelry, etc.) Also, there is no due date for these, but I'd like to at least have them in before the year ends. And we have a lot of time 'til that happens.

And, when you finish, just DM me and I could give you my kik or something. Eh, we'll figure it out.

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this!


	5. Again, Not an Update!

Again, not an update. But please read anyway!

So, a couple of people have sent me what kind of videos they want the boys to do. So I've decided that I want you guys to send in requests.

So far, I have 'How to French' which was a originally a YouTube video from Matthew Lush and Nick Laws' combined channel, Lush. So there's that.

And then I have the four playing Cards Against Humanity. And until I get the game back from my mother's boyfriend, that idea is kind of on hold.

So, tell me what you guys would like to see and I'll even give you a dedication.

Also, I'll still do my own thing. I just kind of want this to be more interactive.


	6. 3: Cards Against Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.A.L.M play Cards Against Humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, bam, chicken, and ham! Another actual update! Turns out, my sister took the game when she moved out, and we're staying the night at her place so hooray!

"Hi, guys. We're all here today, sitting in this semicircle. Um, we're playing Cards Against Humanity. And Calum's going to go first." Ashton began the video.

"If you haven't played Cards Against Humanity, it's basically an adult version of Apples to Apples." Luke shrugged.

"If you haven't played that either, well basically, it's a game of four or more. Throughout the game, we each will always have five white cards. We take turns being a judge, and the judge takes a black card from the pile. The other players pick one of their white cards that they think goes best with the black one and places it face down in a pile. The judge chooses which white card was best. The player with four cards at the end wins the game and the title of a horrible person."

"Might as will give you the title, Michael." Ashton joked. Michael sniffed and threw a book at him.

"See what I mean, you guys?"

~Calum

"MTV's new reality show features eight washed-up celebrities living with-" Ashton, Luke, and Michael set their cards down and Calum picked them up and shuffled them.

"Wifely duties... no. The World of War Craft... Luke, I know that one's yours. And... A cooler full of organs. What the fuck?" Calum laughed and chose that answer. Michael threw his arms up and took the black card.

"What the hell, man?" Ashton scoffed.

~Ashton

"Blank. It's a trap!" The other three chose their cards.

"Bio-engineering assault turtles with acid breath. It's a trap! Uh... not really. Your weird brother... Harry's going to be very offended, I'll have you know. And, a defective condom. Holy fuck, that his so true. That one. Whose is this one?" Luke clapped his hands and took the black card.

~Luke

"What's that sound? Um," he took the cards handed to him. "Lactation... didn't know that had a sound. Um, Asians who aren't good at math. Calum, you're mentioned-"

"Oh, don't even go there."

"And, cheating in the Special Olympics. Damn, these all suck. I guess I'll go with the last one."

"Yes! Mother fuckers, I am a horrible person!" Calum joked, taking the card from Luke.

"I'm the only one that doesn't have a fucking card. What is this?" Ashton whined.

"Then shut up and pick better cards." Michael rolled his eyes at him.

~Michael

"When I am a billionaire, I shall erect a 50-foot statue to commemorate- Scientology... what the hell? Uh, William Shatner. Oh my fucking god, I think this one could win. And, a thermonuclear detonation. I don't know what that is, but I bet it'd look awesome. I'm still going with William Shatner." Luke smirked and took the car from Michael.

"Be jealous, losers!"

~Calum

"Blank: good to the last drop. Third base: good to the last drop. Yeah, kinda. An endless stream of diarrhea. What kind of irony is this? Jerking off into a pool of children's tears," Calum burst into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, I pick that one." Michael smirked and took the card.

"What's so good about diarrhea?"

~Ashton

"After the earthquake, Sean Penn brought -blank- to the people of Haiti. YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS. I really don't want to," he threw the card over the shoulder as Michael swore under his breath. "Being fat and stupid... Sean Penn isn't fat, not sure about his iq... and, same-sex ice dancing. Yup, that's the winner." Calum laughed and Ashton handed him the card.

~Luke

"Everyone has two but me! I still have none!" Ashton pouted.

"Maybe you're just that great of a person?" Luke asked, drawing a black card. "Oh, it's a pick two card. I never truly understood -blank- until I encountered... I never truly understood having anuses for eyes until I encountered the hamburglar. I never truly understood a stray pube until I encountered the miracle of childbirth. I never truly understood ghosts until I encountered strong female characters. I'm going with the hamburgla-"

"Yes! I finally won a stupid card, you mother-"

"Anyway! Let's just move on!" Michael cut him off.

~Michael

"Why do I hurt all over? A tiny horse. Being on fire. Mutually assured destruction... being on fire."

"Why do I keep winning on your turns?"

"I guess you're a horrible-"

"No, he just appeals to my nature, Luke."

~

"I get by with a little help from- The Blood of Christ... whoa. That's deep. Um, Hot Pockets. That is true... and world peace... hot pockets. Those are da bomb diggity." Ashton took the card.

~Ashton

"Today on Maury: Help! My son is- necrophilia, tasteful sideboob, and all-you-can-eat shrimp for $4:99! Non of these make sense, but I'll go with necrophilia."

"Card number three. Lashton, step it up."

~Luke

"Why can't I sleep at night?"

"Because your ass is always sore." Ashton cackled, earning a smack on the arm from Luke 

"Moving on. Gloryholes, sexual peeing, and police brutality. Uh, yeah police brutality takes it."

"Yes! I'm not losing anymore!" Ashton cheered. "And whoever tried to peek into our sex life, we aren't into that."

"I didn't have a better card." Michael shrugged defensively.

~Michael

"What's a girl's best friend? The violation of most basic human rights... ever heard of feminism? A homoerotic volleyball montage. Hell yeah! And, court-ordered rehab. What the hell is this? Volleyball montage. That one."

"I can't believe it, I fucking won!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Oh, the irony." Luke and Calum said in unison.

"Ok, well Ashton, you're a horrible person! Congratulations!" Michael smirked, causing Ashton to punch him in the arm.

"Damn straight!"

~

"Ok, thanks for watching us play. Be sure to give this video a thumbs up and subscribe. Don't forget to play this game with your mates, it's really fun and you'll really enjoy it. Bye, jellyfish!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual cards from the game chosen at random. I was personally rooting for Michael to win because it's just expected of him. Oh well. Also, this is dedicated to Wattpad user @Literally_Lashton so thanks for the idea!


	7. 4: How to French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt inspired by Lush: How to French Kiss. From Wattpad user, ThatAussieDream. Thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for not updating in a long time. Being a high school sophomore in advanced classes, I get swamped with homework and projects. I also randomly got a ton of Larry related prompts that I have to work with, so let's see how that goes.

"So, people have commented on how we kiss a lot in our videos. Whilst that is partially true, we also received one particular comment that stood out."

"@ThatAussueDream asked, could you do a video on how to French kiss?" Michael smirked, nodding suggestively.

"So we'll be teaching you jellyfish how to French kiss like a pro." Calum giggled. Michael nodded along.

~1: Prepare

"When you kiss someone, you don't want yourself to have bad breath. So just keep some mints on you, chew some minty gum beforehand." Calum said, shaking a container of ice breakers.

"And no one really appreciates kissing chapped lips. Bring lip balm. Wear lip balm. Use quality lip balm that lasts. Calum uses EOS and it tastes very good and will be very useful for step 4. So work with light flavours as well." Michael added.

~2: Take it Slow

"I'm going to tell you right now that if you don't start off slow, you're going to end up kissing like a dog and you really don't want that. Not even Kuma kisses like that."

"Kuma kisses you?" Michael asked, frowning. Calum nodded. "She doesn't kiss me." Calum chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you've lost her so many times," He joked. "Anyway, as I was saying. You don't want to start immediately making out. That's for drunken hookups."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Michael interfered. Calum nodded.

"Exactly. Start of by some simple kissing." He had an arm around Michael's shoulder and the other one doing small hand gesture. They began kissing and Michael had put his hands on Calum's waist.

~3: No Teeth

"So when you kiss someone, you don't want to use your teeth. We're humans, not beavers."

"Think of it like giving a blow job. No one wants teeth grazing on their-"

"Don't finish that, Mikey." Calum said, shaking his head.

"Ok... anyway, so why would they want teeth clanking with teeth or grazing the tongue? That kind of hurts."

"The only time teeth are ok is for lip biting. Sensual lip biting, not harsh."

~4: Tease

"This is the part where you start transitioning from an actual kiss and start introducing a bit of tongue." Calum informed, lightly pecking Michael's lips.

"What a lot of people do is gently lick the bottom lip." Michael demonstrated and Calum opened his mouth for him.

"It's basically a silent plea to explore you mouth." Calum added.

"It probably sounds weird, but it works."

"It works." Calum repeated.

"His lips open up like his legs do." Michael smirked. Calum bursted out laughing, swatting lightly Michael's arm.

~5: Go With the Flow

"So when you're kissing and you don't know where to put your hands, don't worry about it. Let your body go where it wants."

"You shouldn't be preoccupied with anything other than the person you're kissing, because then it's just gonna get weird." Calum agreed.

~6: Body Language

"Next, you're going to had some passion. This is where you put your hands on the person. Do simple touches, like on the shoulders, around the waist." Michael's hand moved towards Calum's inner thigh.

"Not right there, Mikey." Calum said, pulling his hands away, smirking. Michael scoffed.

"Fucking tease." He said, smirking at the camera.

~7: Go Deeper

"Assuming you've followed steps 5 and 6, you're now ready to go a little deeper with your partner."

"And when we mean deeper, we don't mean like this," Michael said, pushing Calum back as he heavily made out with him. Calum pulled away, looking confused and distraught. "You have the cutest little pout." He told Calum, who smiled right after Michael told him that.

"And there goes your partner's last meal, because they're caught off guard by you deepthroathing the poor kid. And you don't want to push them away, like that. So just slowly start sliding your tongue in, exploring the mouth, maybe having a war with the other tongue for dominance." Calum shrugged, smiling brightly. He and Michael proceeded to make out. Calum would give instructions as they did so.

"You're not supposed to talk."

"I'm trying to do a tutorial, Mikey," Calum scoffed at him. "Rule number 7 1/2- do not talk." He ended up smiling at the camera.

~8: Breathe

"Because you've been following step one and preparing, odds are, you're mint or gum is going to wear off. When that happens and you run out of air, don't pull off and start panting-- once again, like Kuma-- just simply breathe through your nose." Calum suggested. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Just, not heavily. Because even though your partner doesn't want to smell your last meal, he or she probably doesn't want air beating down on their lip or Cupid's bow."

"Yeah... it makes everything pretty awkward after that." Calum shrugged.

~

"Ok, so we're happy to teach you jellyfish how to properly French kiss and we hope this tutorial works out for you." Calum giggled, swaying his legs back and forth from where he was sitting on Michael's lap.

"And don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe for more fun videos."

"Tomorrow, we'll be doing the Tin Can challenge, so stay tuned for that." Calum cheered

"Stay tuned? What is this, a news station?" Calum scoffed at Michael.

"Hush, you know what I mean." He pouted. Michael grinned and kissed the pout away, and then they signed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter with the Tin Can challenge will be up tomorrow. Bear with me if it sucks, I barely got any sleep trying to do the Larry prompts! And, I have to do makeup work for school.


	8. 5: Tin Can Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALM do the tin can challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is overdue. I blame myself because school, and softball, and family. I'm sorry. This is also based on the Tyler Oakley/Hannah Hart version.

"It's my birthday!" Was the first thing Calum cheered when the camera turned on. Michael smiled fondly at him and nodded.

"It is. So we plan on making this video pretty long and then uploading it very late."

"We have Lashton here with us but odf somewhere and we're going to do the Tin Can challenge!" Calum threw his hands in the air excitedly.

"Wow, you really love your birthday."

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm not childish." Calum pouted adorably, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awe. I know, baby." Michael cooed, patting his head.

~

"Lashton are here! So we can begin our challenge!"

"We were out. Not telling you why, though." He winked, smirking widely. Luke blushed and looked down at his lap, giggling slightly.

"I don't think I want to know." Calum muttered. Michael snickered and held Calum close.

~

"There are twenty cans here with us today, all with their labels removed and numbers placed on them. This cute little candy dish has the numbers that corresponds with the cans. Now, on the side where neither of us are, there will be a list of what is in the cans. And because we removed the labels after writing them down ad shuffling the cans, we have no idea which is which." Calum explained.

"Damn, I'm not excited for this." Ashton muttered.

"That's a shame, because you're going first!" Michael cheered, handing him the dish. Ashton groaned and pouted as he stuck his oversized hand in the tiny dish.

"This thing is tiny," Ashton grumbled, finally pulling out a number after what felt like an eternity. "Lucky number seven." He said, searching for the can. Luke pulled the can with the seven on it and handed it to his boyfriend.

"Here's the can opener." Calum said, handing his the utensil as Ashton peeled the number off.

"I don't need it," He muttered. The can had a top that was a peel and pull. He opened it and grinned happily. "Spaghetti-os!" He cheered. Everyone else groaned.

"This fucking game is rigged." Michael frowned. Calum cooed and hugged him as Ashton took a spoonful of the kids' food.

"You'll get a good one, I hope." Calum smiled.

~

"Mikey's turn. Yay!" Calum quietly squealed.

"Ten." Michael said, looking indifferent. Ashton handed him the can and opener. Michael huffed ad slowly opened the can. Frowning at the opaque substance inside.

"Um..." Calum said, trailing off.

"What the fuck is this?" Michael grimaced. Luke looked into the can.

"I-I think it's... I don't know." He finally said.

"It looks like cum." Ashton snickered.

Michael slowly took a spoonful and cringed. "It's overly sweet and creamy."

"You got condensed milk!" Caum laughed.

"I don't like it." He frowned in distaste. Calum scoffed.

"Oh please, you got one of the better foods."

~

"Twelve," Calum showed Michael the paper and grabbed the can. "It's a pully thingy, too." Calum said uneasily, opening the can.

"Oh no! I got spinach! I hate canned spinach because it's cooked!" Calum squealed. He took a spoonful anyway and braced himself before taking a bite and cringing. Nonetheless, he chewed everything and swallowed.

"Oh my god. Do I look like Popeye?" He asked, flexing his muscles. Only they were covered is his sweater.

"I'm sure they do." Michael said, making the Kiwi smile.

~

"I got three." Luke said as soon he pulled his post it out. Calum gave him the can and wised him good luck. rluke nervously opened the can and audibly gulped.

"Oh my god! It doesn't even move!" Luke whined, poking it with his spoon. "It looks and smells like blended tuna!"

"You got the cat food!" Calum gasped with a frown. Luke's eyes bulged.

"Cat food?! You've got to be kidding me!" He scoffed, looking down at the stuff.

"I wish I was." Calum said sadly as Luke nearly shed tears.

"Can I go ahead and forfeit now?"

"You've got to at least try, Lukey." Calum said. Luke huffed and pinch his nose as he took a bite of the food and immediately spit it out.

"God, that is vile. Cats fucking eat this shit all day. They're the real MVPs."

~ ~ ~

"So far, I've had condensed milk olives, tomato soup, and canned chicken. CalPal's had spinach, fruit cocktail, dog food, and beefaroni. Luke's had cat food, pure caramel cheese, and carrots. And lastly, Ashton's had sauerkraut, chili, grean beans, and garlic cream."

"My burps taste like fucking shit." Ashton gagged.

"At least you ate human food." Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. Ashton glared at him.

"You got pure caramel. Suck it up." He spat. Calum butt in before an argument could arise.

"Anyway, we have four more papers and we each are going to open the rest together. Yay." Calum said uneasily. They unfolded their cards and bit their lips.

"Six." Luke said first.

"Eighteen." Ashton said next.

"Eleven." Michael was next.

"And one." Calum finlly said. They took their cans and opened them one by one.

"Ok. We all look at them together." Luke huffed, heart palpitating.

When they opened them, they pulled looks of confusion.

"Marshmallow fluff!" Was what Ashton said gratefully, taking a large spoonful of fluff. Luke scoffed and looked down at his mystery item that was surrounded by a pool of brown and murky liquid. He grimaced and poured some of it out.

"I got garbanzo beans," Michael shrugged, taking a bite. "I think they also call it hominy."

"Um... this is... cranberry sauce!"

"Happy thanksgiving, America!" Ashton laughed. Meanwhile, Luke looked horrified as he finally discovered what his food was.

"Oh my god! I got fish!" Luke squealed, scooping out an whole fish. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at Luke with sympathy.

"You wanna go last?"

"I wanna go never." He pouted at Calum. Calum awkwardly looked around and drummed his hands on his thighs.

"You'll still have to go. But we'll make some sort of compromise. Let me think about it whilst you wait to go." Calum finally decided.

"Mikey and I already ate, so you better think fast." Ashton said. Calum nodded and spooned up some cranberry sauce.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. Fun!" He said before taking a bite and humming at the taste. Luke gulped, not wanting to eat the fish.

"Tell you what, if you at least make it in your mouth, we'll count it." Michael negotiated. Luke looked down at the fish head that was seemingly mocking him.

"Fine," He quickly got the bite into his mouth and spit it out on instant. "I'm never eating fish for as long as I live." Luke gagged, shivering at the disgusting flavor.

"You did it, Lukey." Ashton grinned Luke smiled lightly before gagging again.

"Don't couch up a hairball." Michael joked, earning a glare from Ashton and Calum. Luke looked at Ashton gratefully and moved to hug him.

"Down, kitty." Ashton said, holding his breath to avoid the aroma of Luke's. Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning away from him.

"I blame you for getting canned fish." He glared at Calum before standing up and exiting the room.

"Awe, now I feel all bad." He frowned. Michael cooed.

"Yous were supposed to buy weird stuff, baby. He's just in a mood."

"Yeah. Just let him brush his teeth a few times and he'd be over it." Calum nodded after Ashton and Michael comforted him.

~

"That concludes today's video-"

"Not quite." Michael interrupted. Calum looked at him with confusion and Michael handed him an envelope in which the Kiwi opened.

"Oh my stars! One Direction tickets?!?! I get to see my OTP up close! We have to make a poster that says, '#LivinglaVidaLarry' and then make some sweaters. The concert's in a week. We'll have plenty of time if we start now. Come on, Mikey," he giggled, pulling the redhead out of his chair and running off. He stopped abruptly and turned to luke and Ashton. "Conclude the video, please!"

"Um... like, comment and subscribe?" Luke said in the form of a question.

"Please don't make us do any disgusting food challenges." Ashton said next.

"You know we're still going to do food challenges." Ashton sighed defeatedly.

"Yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Calum's birthday anymore, but it was yesterday if you live in America like I do. And, this prompt was from @TheRadioactiveWizard on this site, so thanks for the prompt!


	9. 6: Posters and Concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Calum make a poster, go to a concert, and meet the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my mom turned my phone off and the only time I can get internet access is through the school's wifi. And, because I actually have teachers that are lenient on phones being out, I had a hard time uploading.
> 
> Also, listen to Girl Almighty by One Direction on repeat while reading this. You don't have to. I just really like the song and it ties with this chapter.

"Hey guys! Mikey and I are making our poster for the One Direction concert right now. And, we're making it to where it's kind of transparent so the people behind us could still see the boys. And, we're asking people if they could help us hold it because it's so big." Calum panned the camera to where Michael was painting in the pound sign.

"I just hope everyone in the first row ships Larry." Michael muttered, painting over the mesh.

"Mikey, we are a luxury cruise. The Elounor ship is a raft made of cheap plywood. Trust me, we're going to be ok." Calum said positively. Michael shrugged and looked back at the poster.

"Well?" Calum giggled.

"Now all we have to do before the paint dries is add the glitter!" Calum pulled out a large canister of silver glitter that contrasted well with the metallic purple paint. He opened it and sprinkled an ample amount of glitter onto the hashtag.

"Not too much. You'll get glitter all over my man cave." Michael pouted.

"Stop whining," Calum scoffed. "We'll clean it up when we're done."

"But glitter is the herpes of the art world, Cal." He huffed. Calum rolled his eyes.

"I'll make it up to you later," Calum finally said, standing back to marvel the sparkly symbol. "One down," he counted on his fingers for the amount of letters he needed. "17 to go!" Michael groaned.

"The concert's tomorrow."

"And we'll get it done by then. This is all we need to finish, and we already have the letters traced on the mesh." Calum pointed.

"Fine, just get back to painting, you noob." Michael grinned, slapping Calum's bum. The Kiwi squealed and turned to glare at him. Michael only winked in silence response.

~

Michael and Calum continued to paint the poster and coat it in a layer of the glitter. They stopped every so often to brush paint on each other and smile and laugh. They added lots of adorable paintings and add-ons once the paint had completely dried.

The poster was completely painted, colorful and glittery after many hours. Of course, the montage they made only made it last about thirty seconds.

~

"We're tired. And painted on. I wanna go take a bubble bath." Calum sighed running a purple and glittery hand through his hair. He groaned once he realized his mistake.

"Tomorrow, we will finish the poster entirely and it will be ready for the concert. But for now, we're going to take a bubble bath and go to bed. I'm fucking knackered." Calum nodded in agreement, following Michael to the bathroom.

~The Next Day~

"Good morning! Our poster looks really pretty and shiny. We're getting ready to poke holes through the mesh, now." Calum smiled happily. Michael was still half asleep and on a recliner, watching the episode of SpongeBob that was currently playing.

"You're too perky for the mornings. Come watch Mr. Krabs sniff for coins with me." Michael whined, making grabby hands for Calum.

"Clingy." Calum scoffed but hopped into is lap nonetheless.

~

"Now that Mikey is actually standing up, we can begin working. All we have to do is poke holes in the paint on the spaces of the mesh. That way, they open up for others to be able to see, but the letter will still be somewhat readable." Calum grinned. He and Michael grabbed some metal rods.

"I get to poke things with a stick." Michael said enthusiastically, causing Calum to giggle.

"Mikey, you poke me with your stick all the time." He smirked. Michael blushed lightly, looking down at his metal rod.

"Since when did you become so confident with our sex life?"

"When did you become so bashful?" Calum challenged. Michael playfully glared and snickered.

"Touché."

~

They finished poking the holes through the poster and the end result was pretty cool.

"We have a few hours to kill, you know." Michael wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're out of lube, remember?" Calum asked with a frown.

"No, I've got a bottle in the bathroom just in case." Michael smirked and Calum smiled.

"Ok! Well, we're going to fuck like rabbits wherever we please and then take a shower so we can get ready for One Direction!"

~

Calum squealed when the arena they were playing was in view. He turned to Michael with the happiest look on his face, jumping up and down in his seat. He accidentally dropped the camera in the process of that so he had to kneel down and grab it.

"You're way too excited for this." Michael chuckled, turning right.

"We get to see One Direction live! We get to ask people to help us hold our massive poster. I get to be with the most important man in my life. I couldn't be more excited, really." Calum blushed and giggled. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled into the crowded parking lot.

"Are you ready to stand in the same arena as One Direction?" Michael asked. Calum sighed dreamily and nodded.

~

"Hi! I'm-" Calum was interrupted by one of the squealing girls who were seated in the front row as well.

"Oh my god, you're Malum! Guys! It's Malum! You guys are in my top five OTPs!!!" One of the members of the large group of girls squealed.

"Really? Who else is in the top five?" Michael asked curiously.

"Larry, Lashton, Ziam, and of course, Phan!!! LushLaws, Troyler, Sterek, Johnlock, and Destiel are the rest of the top ten." Another girl scoffed like it was obvious. The entire group erupted into a fit of giggles and nods in agreement.

"Oh! So that means you wouldn't mind doing us a small favor?" They pulled a look confusion and shrugged.

"Depends on the favor." The first girl crossed her arms over her chest. The others followed suit. It was probably the strangest monkey see monkey do moments Michael had ever seen.

~

"Her light is as loud as as many ambulances as it takes to save a savior, oh! Whoa oh oh!" Calum sang giddily and held Michael's hand tightly. They- along with the vast amount of girls in the front seats- swayed the semi transparent poster around. It was easily noticed by the band, who smiled brightly and waved.

"She floats through the room on a big balloon. Some say she's such a fake; that her love is made up! No! No no no!" Michael sang along with Calum.

"Let's have another toast to the girl almighty!" Calum shook his hips to the sound of the guitar. Michael laughed and sang the next line.

"Let's pray we stay young; stay made of lightning!" He brought Calum into a kiss on Zayn's solo. And really, it was the greatest moment in Calum's life.

~

"So, aside from my awful singing-"

"Shut up. Your voice is beautiful." Michael rolled his eyes. They were now walking around backstage, still carrying the currently rolled up poster.

"Anyway, aside from our singing, in which you've now heard, we are also meeting up with the boys to get autographs and stuffy stuff." Calum shook with anticipation.

"Cal, you crack me up sometimes." Michael said, rolling his eyes again.

~

"H-hehehe. Hi." Calum blushed wildly in the presence of five of the most famous boys in the world. Michael acted cool and casual, holding the camera so Calum couldn't break it in the midst of fangirling.

"Mike, I thought you said he was more outspoken than this." Niall laughed, slapping his back. Calum's breath hitched.

"You talk about me?" He asked, flattered.

"On and on. We've even blocked him once because he kept talking about your adorable laugh." Liam added, sipping from his water bottle.

"Wh-what did he say?" He asked next.

"Don't you even dare answer that." He glared at the group.

"Too late," Louis smirked, sashaying towards Calum and sitting him down. "He's mad about you. He loves how your hair is so soft and fluffy, the way your nose scrunches when he kisses it... He's mentioned other things, but let's not go into that, yeah?" He pat Calum's hands and stood up l, leaving him baffled.

"Mikey, this is seriously the greatest day of my life." He smiled with delight. Michael blushed.

"How cute. We were involved in Calum's best day ever." Harry clapped.

"And they kissed on my solo." Zayn gloated. Liam rolled his eyes.

"They kissed on ours, too." He deadpanned.

"Yes, but I was first." He argued back. Calum cuddled into Michael's side and giggled.

"Oh my god. This is actually happening."

~

"It's really late, and we're really tired." Calum yawned on their way back to the hotel.

"We had a nice long conversation with the dudes." Michael smiled.

"We did!" Calum gasped, eyes widening.

"Yeah... and now, we're going to goor to bed, because we're at the hotel." Calum smiled tiredly.

"Hooray."

~

"Goodnight, jellyfish. I love you guys. We'll upload tomorrow morning and then post a new video. I love you." Calum mumbled into his pillow before drifting off to sleep. Michael panned the camera towards himself and smiled.

"Goodnight, guys. We love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, after school softball practice is happening and the season began, so I have virtually no time to write. And, I don't know when my phone will be turned back on. It's up to my mom.


	10. 7: Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum becomes sick and Michael gets him soup, courtesy of Kuma's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. The softball season has started and we've been having a lot of after school practices. The season ends on April 24 (four days after my sixteenth birthday. God I hope I don't sound too young/old!)

"Hello, everybody! As you know, my name is Calum and this is Michael. We're currently walking Kuma in the park. It's pretty nice out here. There are many other dog walkers with some beautiful dogs. Possibly potential boyfriends for Kuma. Who knows?"

"Maybe we'll end up with little Kumas. I bet Luke and Ashton would love to have a little Kuma of their own."

"Yeah, that's if Lukey doesn't trip over it." Calum joked.

~

"Look guys! We found Kuma a boyfriend!" Calum squealed, pointing the camera to a German shepherd. "This is Cleo and her adorable dog."

"They're going to have beautiful children someday." Michael cooed.

"What's his name?" They asked the dog owner, a young girl about fifteen years old.

"Bandit. Because he likes to steal food." She answered, giggling slightly.

"Bandit. Well, that's so cute. This is Kuma."

"I know. I'm a huge goldfish/jelly bean/jellyfish!" The girl blushed.

"Oh! Well, thanks so much. It was really nice meeting you, Cleo. We should set Kuma and Bandit up for a play date." Michael grinned. Cleo nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be great! Bandit could use some playmates." Cleo said, petting behind the dog's ears. Calum chuckled, then coughed.

"You alright? You need some water?" Michael asked, handing Calum his water bottle.

"I'm ok. Just a small scratch. I'm fine." Calum giggled, declining Michael's offer.

"Just making sure," Michael smiled lightly. "But yeah, a play date. Give me your hand." Cleo held her hand out and Michael wrote his number down with one of the many glitter pens she carried in her purse.

"Whoa, I can't believe you're trusting me with your mobile number." She said amazed.

"Yeah, well, just don't tell everyone or anything. I'd like to devote my attention to music, family, Calum, and Kuma here. Also, fans, but I need a social life, too." He laughed. Calum laughed too and then sneezed.

"Bless you." Michael and Cleo said in unison.

"Thank you." Calum giggled, sniffling a little.

"You sure you're ok? I think you're coming down with something."

"No, it's just allergies."

"Cal... you're not allergic to anything. Let's go by the pharmacy today. I can get you some cough syrup."

"Michael, I don't need any. I'm fine, ok?" Michael huffed.

"When you get sick, prepare for the 'I told you so'. I'll tell you that right now." He said sternly as Calum giggled and rolled his eyes.

~

"So Mikey walked out as soon as he brought me back here. I don't know why, but he's gone now. And he won't answer his phone, which worries me slightly." Calum frowned, patting Kuma's head. The dog whimpered and licked his nose.

"Thanks, Kumy girl. I really-"

"I'm back." Michael announced as he entered the lounge.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick." Calum asked. Michael chuckled and kissed the top of his head whilst scratching behind Kuma's ears.

"You'll eventually find out." He smirked. Calum pulled a look of confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it yet." Michael dismissed. Calum rolled his eyes and finally gave up his interrogation.

"Whatever then." He mumbled.

~

"Guys. Calum and I went into the room for a while, and I came back to find this adorable sight." Michael cooed, panning the camera towards Luke and Ashton. Both lads were asleep and engulfed in each other's embrace, with Ashton laying face-down on top of Luke and his face hidden in the junction of the blond's neck.

"They look like a real couple, which makes sense since that's what they are. But still, you get the point. I just thought you guys would enjoy seeing an up close and personal-"

"Michael, leave us alone." Ashton murmured lethargically into Luke's neck. The taller boy stirred slightly.

"But you guys are so cute." Michael whisper-shouted in defense. Ashton cuddled closer into Luke's sleeping form.

"We're tired and taking a nap. Go cuddle Calum or whatever." He said in a deep voice. Michael scoffed.

"He's sick. He keeps denying it, but I know he doesn't have allergies." Ashton glared at him from where his face was smushed into Luke's neck.

"Then go take Kuma for a walk or something. Leave us alone, you creeper." Ashton finally said before drifting back to sleep

~

"So I've been kicked out, and now I'm dragging Kuma against her will. I think she likes walking though, because she needs the exercise." Michael laughed into the camera, walking around the city.

The dog began barking uncontrollably and dragging Michael into the opposite direction.

"Kuma, what the hell?" Michael chuckled, letting the dog lead the way. She stopped in front of a restaurant that apparently made soup.

"Oh, for Calum's cold? Good girl. I don't think they allow dogs inside, so I'm going to have to tie you to this parking meter. Promise, you'll stay here, ok?" Kuma panted and Michael took that as a yes before he walked into the shop and was immediately hit with the scent of chicken soup.

"Hi, welcome to the Souper Bowl. My name is Xander. How may I help you?" The brunet lad at the counter smiled brightly. Michael looked through the menu.

"May I have a sixteen ounce bowl of rustic chicken noodle soup and an eight ounce of cream of rosemary potato soup? All to go." Xander punched the number into the computer and looked up at him expectantly.

"Would like saltines with that? Or oyster crackers? They're free of charge." Michael thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, either or." He finally decided, knowing that crackers could help an upset stomach.

"Anything else?" Michael decided he should probably get some drinks. He wound up getting a bottle of orange juice as well as a bottle of water. "Orange juice, crackers, and chicken noodle soup. Why do I have a feeling that Calum is sick?" He asked, smirking lightly. Michael chuckled.

"Why would you assume it was Calum?"

"Because you definitely wouldn't do it for Luke. And if it were Ashton who was sick, Luke will get the stuff." He said knowingly as Michael laughed.

"Yeah, Calum's sick."

"I'll give you some extra crackers just in case then. And you're total is $13.77," Michael handed the boy his money and stuffed the change in his pocket. "Your soups will be here shortly."

~

"So, I got my soup, and Kuma. We're going back home to see Calum and give him his soup." The dog barked excitedly as they entered the lounge room. He unhooked the leash and allowed her to roam free. She set off towards where look and Ashton were now awake and sitting and she sat on their laps.

"Did you guys have fun?" Luke asked mindlessly from where he was leaning on Ashton's side.

"Yup. I picked up some soup for Calum." Michael said, dangling the bag.

"Good luck going in there." Ashton snorted. Michael couldn't tell if it was in response to him or the episode of How I Met Your Mother he was laughing at.

"Why?" Michael asked, fixing the soup, orange juice, and crackers onto a tray.

"He's very... scary when he's sick." Luke shuddered.

"Really? My sweet, happy, cuddly, huggable Calum?" Michael asked as he opened the door, only to have Calum shout at him.

"Mikey, where have you been?! Where is my dog?! GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF HERE UNLESS IT IS OFF! AND IT IS NOT OFF BECAUSE THE RED LIGHT IS BLINKING! MICHAEL YOU IDIOT, GET OUT!" Calum squealed, throwing various nearby items ranging from pillows to the new bottle of lube they had to buy since they ran out.

"Holy shit," Michael set the tray down on the dresser and fled the room. As soon as his breathing calmed, he looked up to see Luke and Ashton looking at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

They smirked before turning their heads back at the TV in unison. Michael decided to go ahead and eat his soup at the table.

~

It wasn't until an hour or so that Calum scurried out of the room, wearing boxer briefs and one of Michael's' sweatshirts, and sat on Michael's lap, running his hands through the blue hair and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just moody right now. And thanks for buying the cough syrup and throat lozenges whilst you were out earlier." He smiled and cuddled into Michael's side.

"Cuddly CalPal is back." He chuckled, rubbing his back.

"And that camera is still not off. The battery is going to die. And it will be your fault." Michael rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I love you, too, Calum." He said fondly and kissed the apple of the boy's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update. I honestly did. :)


	11. 8: Malum/Lashton Prank Wars (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malum and Lashton have a prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The fic was on hold for a while because I usually write the chapters in my notes and I lost the pre-written ones. So, I just rewrote them, only to have my little sister accidentally throw my phone in a puddle instead of the front seat of my mom's car. Anyway, my phone short-circuited and it doesn't work anymore (even after the rice trick). I'm not sure when I'll get a new one, or if I'll get a new one.

"Mikey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Calum asked nervously as they ran down the hallway of the hotel. Michael was quietly laughing maniacally and nodding.

 

"Relax, baby. They'll eventually get over it anyway." Michael informed and slipped the key through the slot.

 

"How did you even get that?" Calum asked as they entered the suite and closed the door behind them.

 

"Luke left it in our room during your last video. I've saved it ever since." He snorted and lead him to Luke and Ashton's room. Calum kept the camera on throughout the short walk to the closed room. There were no noises other than the whimpers falling undoubtedly from Luke's mouth and the grunts that came from Ashton.

 

"Ok, are you ready to cockblock the motherfuckers who lost your dog?" Michael asked deviously.

 

"But Mikey, you've done that lots of ti-"

 

"At least I ran after her for you. Like, let's be real, Cal. When have I ever ran?" Michael pointed out as his hand ghosted over the door knob of Lashton's room. They silently counted down from three and barged through the door. Michael screamed out in a nonsense language that scared the couple half to death.

 

Luke squealed and pushed Ashton off of him, pulling the duvet over his chest and hiding behind the protective older boy.

 

"Michael, what the hell his wrong with you?! Get the fuck out of our room!" Ashton yelled and threw the closest thing in reach: a room service menu book, which Michael unsuccessfully dodged.

 

"Cal. You too?" Luke asked in a small voice. Calum frowned and nodded.

 

"Sorry, Lukey. Michael dragged me into this." He apologized.

 

Ashton rolled his eyes and scowled at Michael. "You just had to corrupt the poor thing, didn't you?"

 

"Good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught." Michael smirked wickedly and winked, slapping Calum's perky bum. The Kiwi squealed before blushing and giggling like a school girl.

 

"Don't you fucking start. Now get the fuck out of our room!" Ashton grumbled. Michael chuckled in triumph and cockily stalked out of the room, followed by Calum. He turned to face the angry couple on the bed and smiled sadly at the two.

 

"Sorry, you guys."

 

~

 

"I can't believe we're going to do this!" Luke squeaked and closed the door behind him. Ashton smirked and pocketed the room key he managed to get from the housekeeper.

 

"Yeah, and we have to be quick. You got the stuff?" Ashton asked him as soon as they enter the bathroom.

 

"Right here." Luke smirked and handed him the bag that contained their supplies.

 

Ashton smiled and took the contents out of the sack. "Thanks, baby." He thanked Luke and turned to where Michael's hairdryer was plugged into the wall.

 

In the bag, there was a box of baking soda, a medium-sized bottle of Krazy Glue, a bowl, a glue brush, and a bottle of face wash that was actually a spy camera. Ashton was a genius in the pranking arts. Luke stood look out as Ashton poured the glue into the bowl and added a splash of water from the sink, vigorously mixing the ingredients together with to brush before setting it aside.

 

He first poured the baking soda in the nose of the hairdryer, so when Michael turned it on, the sodium compound will fly everywhere (idea taken from a lush prank wars video, but altered by adding the glue solution to the prank). Once he finished pouring an amount that could easily go unnoticed weight-wise, he brushed glue along the glossy surface of the hairdryer as evenly as possible.

 

"Ash, hurry up. It doesn't take that long a walk from the restaurant." Luke whispered softly. Ashton was setting up the hidden camera on the shelf in the tub.

 

"Relax, I hired a diversion. Or three." Ashton smirked wickedly and put the supplies back in the bag to hide the evidence.

 

"How is Michael supposed to use the hairdryer around this time?" Luke asked curiously. He was only told a portion of the plan and is still oblivious of the rest.

 

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel and watch the footage from my webcam. They should be here in a few minutes."  Ashton rushed as he pushed Luke through the suite so they can get out as fast as they can, carrying the bag with him.

 

Ashton closed the door and ran back to their room where they could watch the footage, with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made this a part one because I had more pranks in store for them. Also, forgive me for any errors. Without autocorrect, I feel like I forgot how to spell. Anyway, who will win? I don't know. But based on your opinions, who do you want to win?


	12. 9: Malum/Lashton Prank Wars (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Malum/Lashton Prank Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, my phone's battery is broken and I had one ordered. That will come in around next week or so. Anyway, here's part two of Malum/Lashton Prank Wars! Oh, and forgive the grammatical errors. I still kind of rely on autocorrect and stuff.

Michael pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly on the floor. Calum rolled his eyes and picked the shirt up and followed Michael to the room. He refrained from looking up because shirtless Michael is one of his weaknesses.

 

"Sorry about the girls. They're klutzes sometimes." The younger boy apologized. At the restaurant, Mandy, Macy, and Kristen showed up and accidentally spilled soda all over Michael. Little did he know that Ashton had secretly hired them to do so as part of his elaborate plan.

 

"That's alright, love. At least they cleaned up the mess," Michael shrugged and took his sopping wet pants of, along with his boxers. Calum forced himself to look away. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower to rid myself of stickiness. Care to join me?" He asked suggestively and smirked. Calum giggled and shook his head.

 

"If you want to become unsticky, you should probably shower alone. I'll be in here, though." He smiled and kissed Michael's cheek.

 

"Alright, I love you."

 

~

 

After five minutes of showering, Michael turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower before wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided to comb his hair in a fringe and then blowdry it afterwards.

 

Michael quickly combed his hair out and picked up his hairdryer, turning it on. Doing so, the fans that were inside of the gadget spun sporadically and helped disperse baking soda into his hair and onto his face and torso. He immediately fell into a coughing fit and turned it off.

 

"Mikey? Are you ok?" Calum shouted from the room, where he was petting the sleeping dog covering his body.

 

"Those fucking idiots filled my hairdryer with baking soda!" Michael screamed angrily and attempted to set it down, only to find that his hand was stuck to the electronic. Without thinking, he put his other hand on the nose of the blowdryer to pull it from his own grasp, finding that now both of his hands were stuck to his hair tool. He swore to himself in frustration and scowled.

 

"CALUM!!!!!" The smaller boy squeaked in fear and apologized to Kuma before scampering towards the bathroom. When he first saw Michael, hi first reaction was to giggle into his sweater cuffs.

 

"It's not funny!" Michael whined, pouting like a child.

 

"It kind of is, Mikey. They got you good." He laughed. Michael rolled his eys and smirked.

 

"Jokes on them. They didn't even get their master plan on film." He snorted triumphantly. Calum turned to the mirror and got an eyeful of an unfamiliar face wash.

 

"You know what, Mikey? They did. It's hooked up to his computer and their watching right now." Calum stifled a laugh as he showed Michael where the hidden camera was located on the decoy bottle of facial scrub.

 

Michael groaned, defeated, as he got even more pissed off. "Son of a bitch!"

 

~

 

"Ashy, you're brilliant!" Luke giddily praised his boyfriend. Ashton basked in Luke's attention and repeatedly kissed his neck.

 

"Awe, baby. I used to pull all sorts of pranks in school." He smirked into the giggling blond's neck.

 

"I know. You did a lot of things." Luke blushed profusely and looked down at his lap.

 

"Those boys should not have been hitting on you when they knew you were already mine." Ashton growled playfully. Luke began to laugh, but was cut short by the banging on the door.

 

"That must be Michael." Luke shivered with excitement. Ashton stood up and walked out of the room to take care of the issue at hand.

 

Ashton opened the front door and smirked at a soaking wet, baking soda-covered, fuming Michael Clifford. Not only that, but Calum was standing right behind him with a camera. Ashton's smirk widened at the sight of the hairdryer glued to his hands.

 

"Why hello, Malum." He snickered. Calum giggled for a short second, but immediately shut up when Michael turned to glare at him as if saying,  _"You're supposed to be on my side."_

 

"You fucking dick! Not even  _I_ would do something as medieval as this!" He boomed. Ashton remained still, only his face expression became blank.

 

"You had it coming, Michael. Shouldn't have interrupted us." He simply shrugged. Michael took two paces forward to where his nose was touching Ashton's.

 

Ashton wasn't the least bit intimidated by the slightly taller boy. Sure, Michael could do some serious damage when he felt the need to, and Ashton knew that. But because Michael was covered in baking soda and his hands were glued to a hairdryer, he wasn't really as scary as he would've been with clenched fists and well, clothes.

 

"You little shit! If I weren't glued to my stupid hairdryer, I would beat your ass!" He sneered. Though Ashton remained unmoving, he mentally facepalmed himself because eventually, Michael was going to get himself unstuck, or at least Calum would do it for him.

 

"Bring it on."

 

~

 

"Michael, hold still." Calum scolded and brushed nail polish remover in the crevices between Michael's hands and the hairdryer. Turns out, the acetone in the nail polish remover works as a solvent (<not kidding you guys. Life hack right there.) Michael frowned but did as he was told.

 

"I'm going to kill those two." He spat bitterly. Calum rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

"No you aren't. They're you friends.

 

"They're dead to me," He grimaced. "If I could just think of something out of the box and exciting that would freak the shit out of them, They'd be sorry." Calum finally got his boyfriend's hands free and Michael thanked him.

 

"I may have a few ideas. Granted, I'm not much of the pranking type, let alone the mastermind behind pranks, I still think it could work." Michael looked at him with raised eyebrows.

 

"I knew there was something devious going on in that pretty little head of yours. Come on, Cal. I am going to take another shower, and we are going to get me a new hairdryer, and the supplies we'll need for the prank you will be telling me about in the car." Michael pecked his lips before rushing to take his shower.

 

Calum chuckled and threw the damaged hairdryer away, wiping his hands with a clean paper towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to Medieval Times today and the knight threw me a carnation! I legitimately blushed like mad because I was the last person I'd expect for that to happen. And the tomato bisque was actually really good. Only next time I go, I'll bring silverware.
> 
> And there's no luck with the phone battery, but I still have the laptop to rely on. I hope I can get one soon so I can update from school or anywhere else without drawing a lot of attention. Oh well. Anyway, let me know what you think and leave comments and kudos. Thank you!


	13. 10: Malum/Lashton Prank Wars (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malum pranks Lashton with a room full of balloons and clowns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still won't get the new phone battery in a while. That saddens me to the extent because now I will be bored when I go back to school today, and I'll actually have to do my school work. So I'm not happy about that. Oh well, here's Part 3!

Michael hummed approvingly to Calum after he had explained his plan in the truck. He pulled up to the card and party factory and hopped out of the truck excitedly. Calum followed eagerly and held Michael's hand on the way inside

 

"Whoa! Look at all these balloons! They'll be perfect for the prank." Calum mused and pulled Michael towards the balloons. Michael inspected each and every one of them and picked each one up.

 

"How many do you think we'll need?" Michael asked after a long while of silence.

 

"I don't know. Maybe about a thousand or two? It's a big room, but we still need space for the clowns. So I'll say about fifteen hundred assorted ones." Calum reasoned. Michael looked at the big yellow balloon in his hands and nodded.

 

"Ok. Lets get buying."

 

~

 

Michael's truck was loaded with balloons, some loose, and some with string. Calum was actually amazed that neither of them have popped on the ride back to the house. He was bubbling with excitement and happy chills.

 

At the card and party, they managed to hire eight clowns for their prank. Calum had insisted on less, but Michael was still bitter about the hairdryer fiasco. Not only that, but Ashton, nor Luke, reimbursed him for the hairdryer.

 

"Those bitches get what they deserve, babe. They want to play cruel, we'll play cruel. I refuse to back down from them. They won't see it coming."

 

"I almost feel bad that I don't feel bad." Calum smirked.

 

"And your best friend, who is terrified of clowns, is involved in that prank you came up with. Maybe I have corrupted you." Calum giggled adorable and shook his head.

 

"I don't think I'm that bad. Maybe a lot less innocent, but I love you, so it's worth it." He winked and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Michael blushed and lifted the Kiwi's hand to his lips and pressed a warm kiss to the back of it. Calum blushed and giggled like he did the first time he met Michael.

 

"I love you, too, CalPal."

 

~

 

"Hurry up, Michael! You're walking too slow!" Calum shouted from the top of the stairs. Michael had stopped at the bottom to take a breather. He looked up at Calum incredulously and shouted back.

 

"I was running!" He argued.

 

"You're much faster when you walk," Calum mumbled. "Come on, you have great stamina in bed. Put that to good use." He pouted.

 

Michael smirked lightly when he calmed down. "So we're fucking now?" He asked expectantly.

 

"Finish filling this room with balloons and then we'll talk." Calum said in half-agreement. That was enough to motivate Michael into moving.

 

~

 

In about one hour, the boys had filled the room with the balloons and hid the clowns within the room. When they had completely finished "redecorating", there wasn't a clown in sight. This would give Luke and Ashton a false sense of hope and security before the real prank happened.

 

"When will they come back again?" Calum asked once he closed the door to Luke and Ashton's bedroom.

 

"About twenty minutes. Good thing those guys get paid by the hour. I'll be sure to tip them for waiting so patiently." Michael sighed once they sat down on the sofa in the lounge. Calum cuddled into his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, turning on the TV. Kuma came out of nowhere and hopped on the couch, laying her head in Calum's lap.

 

"I think this will make us seem less suspecting." Calum hummed into Michael's neck. Michael nodded and kissed his forehead.

 

"And when they think we pulled a lame prank, those fuckers will be dead wrong." And before Calum could respond, Luke came stumbling into the lounge. Not because he was drunk, but because his legs were so long and giraffe like.

 

"Hi, lads. When did y'all get back?" He asked when Ashton entered the room.

 

"About half an hour ago." Michael lied. Fasle sense of security, remember?

 

"Where were you?" Ashton asked suspiciously.

 

"Out on a date. You know, since you had the girls spill soda all over Mikey on our last one?" Calum asked nonchalantly. Ashton's eyebrows raised at the boy's bluntness.

 

"Alright then," Ashton muttered, eyeing him carefully. "Luke and I are checking in. Night." Ashton dragged Luke away protectively and walked in front of him on the way up the stairs, acting as a human shield.

 

"You hooked the cameras up, yeah?" Michael whispered. Calum nodded and turned his laptop on, along with the camera he had in his hands.

 

~

 

"I'm afraid to open it." Luke whimpered from behind Ashton.

 

"I-I'll do it then." Ashton stuttered and tentatively put his hand on the door. He sighed in relief when it didn't shock him or anything. He braced himself before opening the door, surprised to be faced by hundreds of balloons.

 

"Oh my god," Luke groaned. "Very funny guys, you pranked us with a bunch of balloons." Michael and Calum came up stairs with the camera ready.

 

"It was Calum's idea." Michael smirked and threw an arm over Calum's shoulders.

 

"Weak, Cal. Your prank was weak." Ashton nodded dissaprovingly. He and Luke entered the room and slowly removed balloons at the same time. Calum smirked and the couple waited patiently.

 

"Fucking hell! The prank was making us clean this shit up!" Ashton swore. Luke giggled and moved to grab Ashton. Instead, he had unknowingly grabbed one of the clown's hands.

 

He pulled the clown closer and moved the balloons out of the way before realizing his mistake. He screamed out in horror and released the clown's hand, attempting to run out of the room but tripping over balloons instead.

 

"Lukey? Baby what's the ma- fuck! Shit! Fuck!" He shouted and ran away from the multiple clowns ganging up on him.

 

"Ashton, help me!" Luke wailed. He had now idea where he was, but he just wanted to get out of there.

 

"Babe, where are you?" Ashton asked frantically and pushed balloons out of his way. He managed to find a pen that was sharp enough for him to stab the balloon. He was quick to pop the balloons and find Luke sobbing in a corner.

 

"Ashy, I'm scared." He sniffled in a small voice. Ashton cooed and brought Luke into a hug.

 

"I know, baby. I know. We'll get out of here, yeah?" Luke nodded into his shoulder and followed Ashton.

 

"T-thank you for finding me." Luke whimpered. Asthon was about to tell him there was no need to thank him but was interrupted by another clown.

 

"Holy shit. I'm going to murder Calum, and then Michael." Ashton hissed and pushed the clown away. Luke's breathing quickened as he hurriedly rushed to Ashton's side.

 

"God, why is this room so big?" Luke whined. Ashton had finally found the exit and guided  him out of it, relieved to be away from balloons.

 

"That was uncalled for, Calum." Ashton tsked and crossed his arms over his chest. Luke hid behind him and stared at the ground, looking traumatized.

 

"Serves you right for tampering with my hair." Michael argued for him.

 

"Using Luke's fear against him was sick! And I bet you were the one who suggested to have so many of them!" Ashton spat.

 

"You know what? I did. I was the one who ordered eight clowns instead of three. Why? Because I thought you fuckers deserved that for breaking my hairdryer!" Michael shouted bitterly.

 

"Guys." Luke whimpered and pulled Ashton's arm to get his attention.

 

"When will you let that go? You and Calum cockblocked us and you expected that to be alright?"

 

"Michael, maybe you two should-"

 

"You decided to play dirty, and so did we. You wanted it, you got it." Michael finalized before turning on his heels and roughly pulling Calum away from the angered couple. Calum turned to face Luke apologetically and then turned back around to follow Michael submissively. Luke turned around and faced all of the eight clowns from before. He screamed aloud and hid behind Ashton again.

 

"Um, we still haven't been paid?" One of them said in the form of a question.

 

"Will you at least pay the damn clowns so they'll get out of here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cut this short because it's almost 1 AM in the morning and I wake up around 6 to shower and get my hair in it's natural curly form. Ok, night guys! Let me know what you think!


	14. 11: Malum/Lashton Prank Wars (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke comes up with an idea to get Michael and Ashton on good terms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the battery and I can update again. Yay!

Calum was anticipating the next prank that was yet to come. He knew the last one went a bit too far, and he managed to apologize to Luke for it, but Michael and Ashton were not on speaking terms yet.

"You know you'll have to talk to him eventually, right?" He asked from where he was petting Kuma on the floor. Michael scoffed, much to Calum's annoyance.

"Look, I know you two are still all mad at each other, but you are still best friends. We should just call the prank war off-"

"No. We'll be admitting defeat." He grumbled.

"I'd rather surrender than lose two friends." Calum said pointedly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cal," Michael began, looking hurt. "I don't know who you are anymore." Calumet rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You're an idiot sometimes, I swear."

~ ~ ~

Luke was having the same issue with Ashton. He decided to talk to Calum about trying to get them to be friends again.

"Don't you think it's full proof?" Luke asked Calum excitedly.

"Well, we need to tweak it a bit more, but I think it could work." Luke squealed and jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"Were you a cheerleader in high school?" Calum cocked his head to the side.

"Does being Ashton's cheerleader count?" Luke asked with a smirk. Calum squeaked and hid his red face in his hands as his friend laughed.

~ ~ ~

"Mikey," Calum giggled, leading him to the room he and Luke had settled on. Thankfully, it was a common room everyone in the house went to- the game room. "I really want to play foosball with you."

Michael willingly followed, unaware of Luke's plan.

"I'm going to crush you." Michael promised. Calum smirked and opened the door, allowing Michael to enter first.

"Yeah probably." Calum rushed and moved to close the door.

"What?" Michael asked, but the door slammed shut and Calum was locking the door.

"Sorry! This is for your own good!" Calum apologized through the plexiglass windows. Michael pounded his fists at the the doors.

"Calum!" Luke came from behind Calum and waved, smiling brightly. He then gestured Michael to turn around. When he did, he was faced with an angry looking Ashton. "Son of a bitch!"

"You can come out when you two make nice!" Luke shouted before Calum pulled the blinds down.

"You think they'll be mad when they come out?" The banging and jiggling of the doorknob answered his question.

"They'll make up soon and then forget this ever happened." Luke dismissed. And Calum hoped he was right.

~

Michael and Ashton sat on opposite sides of the room, not uttering a single word to one another.

Everything was working out well until Ashton's stomach growled. Michael actually felt pity, for he was hungry as well, only his friend was in here longer.

"I'm going to murder Luke for locking me in here before I could eat breakfast," He grumbled to himself. Michael couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked defensively.

"Like you would ever murder Luke." Michael snorted under his breath. Ashton glared at him for a long while before huffing defeatedly.

"I know." He frowned.

"Listen, I'm sorry for ordering eight clowns. Calum even told me it was out of line. He honest to God wanted three. I guess I was just bitter about the whole hairdryer thing." He laughed. Ashton laughed as well.

"Listen, I'll pay you back for the new one. That was actually all on me. Lukey went along like a good little boyfriend he is."

"The good little boyfriend who locked you in here with me?" Michael asked incredulously.

"He had a good reason. I'm not going to murder him anymore." He shrugged.

"I guess I won't scold Calum for this, either." Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So..." Ashton trailed of hesitantly. "You up for a round of foosball?" Michael smiled at his long time best friend, nodding.

"I'm gonna say the same thing I said to Calum when we came here. I'm going to crush you." He smirked cockily.

"You're on."

~

"Cal, why are you wearing a sweater? It's really hot in here."

"They are my trade mark, Lucas. I cannot give them up." Calum replied, schooching past Luke.

"Can air vents even support both of our weight at the same time?"

"Wasn't this your idea in the first place?" Luke only shrugged, which Calum knew that meant yes.

"Are we over the game room yet?" Luke asked as he got the camera ready.

"Yup," Luke turned it on and smiled when the light turned on. "Hi guys, so we kind of locked Mikey and Ash in the game room so they would make up. Idea courtesy of Lukey here. Anyway, we unlocked the door somewhere around the time they were playing foosball. They're still playing, so looks like the plan is working well." Calum explained everything while they continued to crawl through the ventricle system.

"Here's the opening, hand me the screwdriver." Luke whispered. Calum did as he was told and waited patiently for Luke to unscrew the vent cover off it's space.

"Hand me the silly string," Calum giggled when Luke set a can into his hand. "On my cue: three, two, one, go!" Luke and Calum popped the cans open and sprayed the boys with neon coloured party string.

"What the fucking hell?" Michael scoffed and both boys picked the silly string out of their hair.

"Cake/Mashton Prank Wars 2k15! Where our pranks are lame and harmless!" Luke and Calum giggled in uncontrollable unison. Calum heard a faint squeak and gulped.

"Luke, I don't think our prank is exactly harmless." Calum said unsurely and tossed the camera, which Michael successfully caught.

"What are you talking about? No one got hurt."

"We're coming down." Calum announced before Michael could ask why he now had the camera.

"Be careful, yeah? I, for one, know how uncoordinated Lukey is, and he can't have any injuries, especially arm ones." Ashton said pointedly. Luke giggled and grabbed the screwdriver to close the vent in, but the creaking got louder.

"Luke, forget the vent. Ash and I will fix it later-" the statement was shortly interrupted by a loud crashing noise and the shrill screams from Luke and Calum, all of which was recorded by the camera in Michael's hands.

"Holy shit! Are you guys ok?" Ashton asked frantically and tiptoed over the debris to pull the two, ironically giggling, boys out of the ruins.

"So no one was harmed, huh?" Calum asked sarcastically, laughing when Luke threw a small chunk of debris at his chest.

"Babe, are you hurt?" Ashton asked Luke and pulled large pieces of drywall off of him before helping him up and inspecting him for any damage.

"I'm fine, Ashton. Honestly." He blushed obscenely due to the attention his boyfriend was giving him.

"And you, Cal?" Michael asked and handed Ashton the camera before rushing to Calum and lifting him out of the mess of sheetrock.

"I'm ok, Mikey. You can put me down." He replied cooly. Michael did just that, standing near Calum as he attempted time to walk.

The Kiwi boy did fine for a split second until he took a step and wobbled. Michael was quick to catch him.

"Ow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made this a cliffhanger, but this is the last of the prank wars parts, so yeah! Please leave comments and kudos! Thank you!


	15. 12: Bedazzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael bedazzles Calum's cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this update is really cute. It only has Malum in it, Lashton is only mentioned, so sorry if you're only here for the Lashton. I realize now that said "only" in that sentence like three times. Oh well.

"Hello, everyone. I ended up breaking my ankle, but that's ok because now if I meet you, we can exchange signatures!" Calum happily squealed in Michael's lap. He was kicking his legs back and forth, one with a pink fiberglass cast around it.

"He looks very cute when he wears this thing with sweaters and his tight little boxer briefs." Michael chuckled and held him close so he wouldn't fall and cause more harm to his already injured leg.

"You mean like now?" He asked Michael, a blush creeping upon his neck. Michael nodded and kissed the back of it.

"And because so many of you asked on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr about how everything with the prank wars ended up, we will tell you now that we are all on great terms again. In fact, it ended on that lame prank Luke and this little beauty on my lap here played, so I guess they won despite falling down along with an air vent. Notice I didn't say out of. Because they broke it. It's being repaired as we speak."

"Yeah, if you hear the noise in the background, it's the carpenters. Luke and Ashton went out and they won't be back for a while. They took Kuma with them, so it's just us two and the carpenters." Calum smiled sweetly.

~

"So today, to lighten this beautiful boy's spirits even more, we decided to bedazzle his cast because he wanted it to look prettier." Michael smiled brightly and held up a mini bedazzler tool.

Calum had his leg propped up onto a pillow, waiting patiently for Michael to begin.

"We got the cutest little gemstones at the markets and I'm so excited for my cast to have it's little makeover." He clapped his hands giddily. He was so happy Michael volunteered to beautify it when he carried him to the car after the hospital visit. It was sweet that he made an effort to put a smile on his poor boyfriend's face.

"They're going everywhere except for the bottom, because in a few months, he'll be able to walk on his leg again with the help of the cast's support. And then "

"I already know you'll do a good job because you're great with colour scheme." Calum giggled. Michael gave him a look of gratitude and began loading the gems.

"Feel free to cuddle with me in return." He smirked lightly. Calum giggled again and nodded.

"Of course I will." He agreed without question. Michael was an awesome cuddler and Calum would never turn down the chance to receive them unless he did something completely wrong to the point where they both needed alone time. Luckily, that's only happened once.

"Now that I've been assured my payment, let's begin!"

~

"Calum had said he wanted them to be dispersed so people can still sign it with little problems." Michael had started before drawing a line over his cast to show where the doctor would cut it when he was mostly healed, for he wanted to make sure no signatures were dismembered.

"I'll be sad when I get the boot. I think that one will just be black."

"You have options for gray and white, too. Who knows, maybe we can paint it." Michael had said, which made Calum smile.

"Will we bedazzle that, too?" Michael nodded in response and got to bedazzling all over his cast.

"You're the greatest." The Kiwi boy said gratefully as Michael had already put three gems in the cast.

"I just want you to be happy." Michael blushed and proceeded to punch the stones into the pink fiberglass lining.

"I am happy." He confirmed sweetly. Michael's blush deepened. Calum thought it was to die for.

"I thought you were too punk rock to blush?" Calum asked and cocked his head to the side, which made Michael coo.

"Not when you're being cute." He muttered.

~

"Almost done. I'm gonna need you to turn around so I can get the back." Michael instructed. Calum obliged and flipped over, his perky bum in the air.

Michael decided to place his big hands over the round muscle and give it a rough squeeze. Calum squealed and turned to gave him a non-threatening glare.

"Mikey, you can't just do me like that on camera!" He whined, giving him a pout. Michael melted at his boyfriend's expression.

"I can't help it when it's right here on display for me." He smirked.

"It's not, now quit it!" He giggled. Michael chuckled and gave it a playful smack before retreating to the bedazzling tool.

"I'm done. I'll get back to beautifying your cast.

~

"And... Done! It's all covered in cuteness now." Michael smiled and admired his work, and partially Calum's ass.

"May I see the finishing product?" Calum's asked sweetly, making him love extremely cute in Michael's opinion.

"Of course, you can." Michael cooed. Calum rolled over and sat up before getting off of the bed and hopping on his non injured foot to the full length mirror.

"I love it!" He gasped and turned to Michael he was positively beaming. "Thank you, Mikey!"

"Anything for you, princess." He chuckled and lifted Calum from the ground.

~

"That concludes this video. If you like it, be sure to give it a thumbs up. Tomorrow we'll actually go out and try to meet some of you guys and I'll also be bringing my sharpies and my doggie. So go outside, you lot!"

"For the record, I'm going to be carrying him. So feel free to take a picture of that and send it to me on Instagram." He winked.

"We will see you tomorrow. Love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should inform you that I got a new phone. A faster phone. A better phone. It's shiny and blue!
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed this update because I still think the chapter is adorable.


	16. 13: Signatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael carries Calum on his back as they walk around the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited for this month. I finished my English 2 STAAR test on Wednesday... I think I came across as heartless in my persuasive essay. Then I gave up on the short answers. I just got lazy.
> 
> But, I actually put effort into this update. So enjoy.

"We are in a fabulous park in Sydney. Michael insists on carrying me on his back, and you know what? Life is pretty good right now. I already have nineteen signatures and they're all written in sparkly marker!" Calum giggled and showed his cast to the camera that he was holding.

"And it looks like you'll be receiving a few more." Michael chuckled and pointed to a large group of people coming their way.

"I hope my glitter markers can withstand them all." Calum joked. The group of people smiled up at them and a guy spoke up.

"Hey. Um, we were just wondering if it was alright that we signed your cast?" He asked hopefully. Michael and Calum smiled at the lot before nodding.

"Let's get on that bench over there, yeah?" Michael suggested and carried Calum towards the bench. He sat him down and then sat next to him, where he propped the broken leg onto his lap.

The same boy that spoke snapped a quick photo with his blue iPhone 5c before kneeling down and choosing the aqua coloured marker. He giggled and wrote a small message then gave Calum his marker back.

"Thank you, love." Calum smiled sweetly.

"Could you sign my uh... Phone?" He asked sheepishly. "The both of you?" Michael smiled and outstretched his hands for the phone.

"What's your name, babe?" Michael asked the blushing boy.

"Nathan," He giggled. Michael grinned and wrote his own name on the blue surface of the phone with the dark pink glitter sharpie, then handed it to Calum to do the same. "For the record, you guys are the reason I came outside today." He added when Calum handed him his phone.

"We try to motivate people. Too bad it was for a bad purpose this time." Calum joked, bring an indoor person and all.

"T-thanks," Nathan laughed. "And it was very nice meeting you. I hope you get better." He wished Calum.

"Thank you, Nathan. You're a very lovely person!" Calum waved as he descended into the crowd, where another person- a girl, this time- approached them.

"Hi, babe. How are you doing today?" Michael smiled brightly, and they continued this for two hours.

~

"Mikey and I had a lot of fun meeting you guys. You were so sweet and cool and just really great people." Calum smiled. They were still at the park. The sky was a purplish/pinkish colour that Calum found incredibly beautiful.

The couple decided to stay longer than expected, but that was perfectly fine because Calum's cast was covered in signatures and sweet messages.

"You seemed so happy today." Michael hummed as Calum piggybacked him.

"I was. Everyone was so nice. It was fun meeting all those cool people who had allegedly only came outside to see us." Calum giggled.

"They were here for you, Cal."

"Oh come on, Mr. IPlayGuitarForABand. They came for the both of us. Or the ducks. Ducks are cute. We should take one home." Calum unknowingly changed the subject after seeing a mother and her ducklings waddling towards the river.

"No can do, princess. Ashton is afraid of them. He can't stand them." Calum gasped when he heard that.

"Why?" Michael could tell Calum was slightly heartbroken at the fact, which made him frown.

"He was once attacked by a flock." He explained. Calum made a noise in realization.

"Awe, poor Ashton." He cooed, looking into the distance.

"Yeah, they man was an unlucky bastard. I'm starting to think it doesn't affect him that much anymore." Michael shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" Calum asked with a chuckle.

"He's whipped when it comes to Luke. Everything becomes about Luke. If he were to be attacked by a flock of ducks for a second time, and Luke was around, he'd still only focus on Luke."

"I still don't quite understand." Calum furrowed his eyebrows. Michael chuckled and made a turn towards their house.

"Ashton and Luke are best friends, yeah? Have been for a long time. Well, Ashton had once promised Luke that he'd protect him with his life. It's become an impulse. He gets attacked, but he's only concerned about Luke. Just like the clown prank." Calum thought for a long while. They were at their doorstep by the time he finally spoke up.

"That's really sweet." He giggled and opened the door. Luke and Ashton were cuddled onto the couch, watching Freaks and Geeks on Netflix.

"The cast looks great, Cal." Luke gave him a warm smile before turning his attention back to the TV.

"You two were out longer than we expected." Ashton mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah. The sky looked really pretty, so we stayed later." Michael chuckled and began making his voyage upstairs.

"Ok, hope you hade fun," Luke called out. "Whoa, James Franco is hot." He spoke quieter, possibly to himself because Ashton was kind of the jealous type.

"What does James Franco have that I don't have?" He asked defensively.

"Busy Philips. But that's ok because you still have a blond-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend." Luke giggled and kissed his cheek. Ashton blushed and reveled in his boyfriend's attention.

"You guys are gross! Go act sappy somewhere else!" Michael yelled before closing his and Calum's bedroom door.

But Luke and Ashton started to laugh to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was also very short... But I have no regrats.


	17. 14: Sundaes with Special Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALM invite two very awesome people in the YouTube community to make sundaes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I last updated. To tell you the truth, I've given up on trying for school and I'm going to start prioritizing fanfiction more. Just thought I'd let you know.

_"Is your cast heavy?"_

_"Not really."_

_"It looks like it weighs a lot."_

_"It doesn't. Just a bit."_

~

"Hello, jellyfish. To begin, Cal-Pal and I have finally agreed to opening up a P.O. Box because you guys have asked us through Twitter and Instagram for a few months now."

"The address is in the description, so just go to that when we're done." Calum smiled cheerfully.

"You guys have talked about wanting to send us fanart and parts of your lives for the longest, so we figured it was about time."

"We plan on opening it up once a month. So please, no perishables unless you send them very close to our opening day."

"And," Calum said out of remembrance. "We will be informing you guys in at least a week in advance to opening day before and after the video."

"We have high expectations for you guys. We know you are a powerful force to be reckoned with. Prove to the other fandoms that you mean business."

"Shut up," Calum chuckled. "You just want them to draw incredibly accurate fanart smut." He blushed saying the last word and Michael guffawed.

"Not true! I just have high expectations." He replied, but the blush on his cheeks said otherwise.

"Yeah... Ok."

~

"But aside from opening up a P.O. Box, Calum and I are going to have two very special guests.." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We plan on including them, as well as Lashton, in our video. We decided to let our friendly wackadoos, Lashton, pick our activity for to-" Calum was cut off by their bedroom door being burst open and Luke screaming excitedly.

"You guys! Ashton and I bought a ton of ice cream and ice cream toppings and adorable little bowls for the ice cream and you have to make sundaes with us!" He said cheerfully.

"He's off the wall." Calum muttered to Michael, who nodded in agreement.

"I bet Ashton fucked him good last night."

"He did," Luke giggled. "On the bed, against the wall, over the table, in the shower, and behind the stairwell." He listed to clarify. Calum made a horrified expression whilst Michael knelt down to allow him to drape over his back.

"That's what that was?!" He asked incredulously. Luke nodded giddily. "I thought there was a ghost in this place." He said with a small voice as Michael laughed.

"They have sex all the time, kitten."

"Yeah, but Luke's a screamer. Since when does he ghost moan?"

"Shut up and make sundaes with us!" Like pouted and grabbed the camera that was in Michael's hands as well as the tripod.

~

"Hi, Malum. Did Lukey creep you out?" Ashton smirked as Luke set the camera down and put into focus.

"Yes he did." He giggled and latched himself onto Ashton after he finished setting up the camera.

"Awe, good job, baby." Ashton cooed and kissed his cheek.

"So you- and then- wait. Were those noises really you guys though?" Ashton smirked.

"Oh. Those were us. We fucked everywhere."

"We don't need the list again. Please just get back to making ice cream sundaes." Michael pleaded and set Calum on the countertop.

~

"Now that we've got that conversation out of the way, we can start the sole purpose of as to why we're here. And we'll just do what we planned to do today tomorrow." Calum said when he was handed a bowl.

"And as for our guests, they have arrived and are currently behind the camera." Michael added.

"So please everyone. Give a warm welcome to AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire!"

"Hi!" Dan and Phil said happily and in unison.

"Ashton told us we were making sundaes. I brought my bowl." Dan smiled, holding up a large mixing bowl.

"Well we got plenty of ice cream at the shops. Go nuts." Luke giggled.

"Brilliant. I guess we shall get to making our ice cream now." Phil laughed at Dan's endearing personality.

~

"Mikey, hand me the mint chocolate chip, please?" Michael handed Calum the tub of ice cream and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Just out of curiosity. Is your relationship always like this?" Dan asked whilst scooping strawberry ice cream into his bowl that he and Phil would be sharing.

"Yes. It's always all rainbows and smiley faces and Michael's constantly nice to him and Calum is perpetually a perfect little cutie patootie that giggles at everything because he's a happy little kiwi fruit." Luke answered for him and spooned some cookies and cream ice cream into his mouth.

"Awe, thanks Lukey!"

"I may be the biggest Malum shipper." He giggled.

"Yeah, no kidding. You're like 6'4." Phil snorted, earning a playful shove from Dan.

"He's all legs." Ashton smirked And smacked Luke's bum.

"Hey! Keep it PG!" Michael scolded and sat into the counter with Calum. Calum shook his head fondly as he added the chocolate syrup onto his ice cream.

"Michael, aren't you the same person who corrupted our poor little Cal-Pal?" Ashton asked with a quirked eyebrow and sly grin.

"Shut the fuck up, Irwin."

"Hey!" Ashton gasped, looking genuinely appalled. "Don't swear!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. I'm punk rock." Calum snorted at Michael's statement, as well as everyone else.

"No you're not." Calum giggled.

"Aren't you supposed to be backing me up?" Michael asked, offended.

"Not when we all know the truth." He replied pointedly.

~

"Alright, I think our sundae is completed, Dan, what do you think?" Phil asked and showed him the contents.

"What on earth is that thing? It looks like something you get out of the bottom of the ocean." Dan gasped and looked up at Phil."

"It's supposed to be Patrick Star. I think I did a rather good job if you thought it came from the deep blue." He replied smugly before spooning some of his creation into Dan's mouth.

"Awe, Phan." Luke and Calum cooed in unison. Michael smiled at the two Brits as he dotted his sundae with a maraschino cherry.

"Michael is such a perfectionist." Luke said in a stereotypical white girl voice. Ashton cackled and nodded whilst Michael glared.

"It looks way better on ours." Dan muttered jokingly to Michael, which made the Aussie crack a smile.

"It does?" Calum looked into his bowl and nodded. Michael smiled at it before scooping some of it out, then smeared it unsuspectingly at Calum's cheek.

"M-Michael!" He shivered with a laugh.

"Neapolitan is definitely your colour." He smirked. Calum pouted and spooned his mint chocolate chip ice cream into his utensil, then flinged it at Michael.

"It slipped." He shrugged innocently, batting his eyelashes. Michael playfully glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

"You little demon."

"I'm your little demon." He winked and kicked his legs back and forth. He put the spoon in his mouth to clean off the partially melted ice cream.

"Guys, don't throw food at each other because then I have to clean it up." Ashton whined childishly. Luke giggled and whispered something in his ear along the lines of, "I'll help."

"You sound very lazy right now. Imagine what Phan thinks." Michael snorted and took a bite out of his sundae.

"Oh no. We're not getting dragged into your homely affairs." Phil scoffed and fed Dan some ice cream.

"Good. You'll be setting yourself up for failure if you chose to get involved." Calum chuckled fondly at the pair.

~

"That concludes our video of making sundaes and not quite having a food fight because daddy over here had to go all dominant on our asses." Michael smirked and pointed to Ashton which his thumb. Everyone's jaws dropped and Luke began sputtering.

"Meekle!" He shrieked.

"Mate, that was not ok." Ashton growled angrily, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok. I see we have gotten a lot more out of this visit than free ice cream..." Phil trailed off. Dan nodded in agreement, blushing, much like Luke.

"Oh my god." Calum muttered and covered his mouth with his hands.

"What?" Michael asked wickedly, facing Ashton.

"Uh, I guess we'll just go ahead and end this video now. Erm, Phil and I will be staying here in CALM's household... Wish us luck." Dan chuckled.

"It's not bad, but have earbuds around. Luke ghost moans-"

"Michael, shut up already!" Ashton scoffed.

"I am trying to warn our guests so they know this place isn't haunted." Michael rolled his eyes." Calum couldn't help but giggled when he leaned over to whisper in Michael's ear.

"Just explain to them when Luke or Ashton isn't around." Michael snorted, but nodded anyway.

"Alright then. Problem solved. We will see you tomorrow where Calum and I will try some of the games that Dan and Phil brought over!"

"Please don't show this video to your parents." Phil gave the camera an incredibly lame thumbs up that Dan couldn't help but laugh at.

"How much more explicit can it get?" Dan asked between laughter.

The four Aussies exchanges knowing looks. "You don't want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos?! You guys are the bomb diggity square!


	18. 15: SpongeBobby Mornings and A Day at the Park with Phan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out, I would probably want a letterman before I graduate and so I really need to get my grades up again. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. We are towards the end of the school year. After that, it's no worrying about studies.

"Hi, jellyfish! Calum here; Michael is currently still asleep, so we may as well wake him up because we still must watch SpongeBob in the mornings." He giggled and set his and Michael's bowls of cereal down on the coffee table and turned on the flat screen.

"It's a miracle that I can go without having spilling milk everywhere whilst holding a phone and waking on a broken ankle. I'm not really supposed to do that, but don't tell Michael," He did a hand gesture to his lips and winked. "He gets rather irritated when I do this because I'm not letting it 'heal properly.'"

He had opened the door and hopped onto the bed, but Michael still didn't wake. He straddled Michael and booped his nose. When that failed, he flicked it. He crinkled much like a kitten and Calum found that adorable.

"Even the most 'punk rock' people are cute." He giggled. Michael stirred and as a result, felt the need to flip over and lay on his stomach. Or in this case, Calum.

Calum wiggled and squirmed. Michael always did this in the morning and as much as Calum loved cuddling, he loved watching SpongeBob with Michael just the same.

"Mikey, wake up." The Kiwi boy whined when Michael's grip on his waist tightened.

"Sleep." Michael murmured. He didn't know whether or it it was a command or a mindless statement. Either way, he wasn't having it.

"But our cereal will get soggy." He pouted. Michael opened an eye and looked at him with a hard to read expression. At that moment, he rose and opened both eyes, staring at Calum and then his phone.

Without warning, he pulled it out of Calum's grasped and pointed it towards him.

"See this? This is what Calum looks like in the morning. His hair isn't done, he's only got tight boxer briefs and a jumper on, and he still looks fucking gorgeous. How does this boy do it?" He asked himself as Calum giggled uncontrollably, hands balled into fists and covering his mouth.

"Can we go watch SpongeBob now?" Calum asked with a blush.

"Yes we can." Michael chuckled and leaned down to peck his lips. He got off of Calum and helped him off the bed.

"Why are your crutches in the same spot they were before we went to bed?" Michael asked when he handed Calum his phone.

"Oh, um-"

"You were walking today, weren't you?" He asked patronizingly. Calum's silence was enough to answer. "Damn it, Cal. How many times have I told you to be patient or it won't heal properly?" Before Calum could respond, he was being thrown over Michael's shoulder and then carried into the living room. Calum didn't bother protesting or fighting back, because he thought it was cute when Michael took care of him.

"It's not like I applied much pressure to it. It feels fine to me." He shrugged when Michael put him down. The older boy sat down next to him and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"That's not the point." He huffed and mixed the cereal around.

"Mikey, it was only about five minutes." He pouted and did the same with his cereal.

"A lot of bad things can happen in five minutes. You broke your ankle in five minutes!" He shouted. It was then that Dan and Phil crept out of the guest room.

"What is so bad that it has to wake us up for?" Phil sasses with a yawn.

"Mikey doesn't like it when I walk on my cast. But I'm alright and nothing happened." Calum shrugged.

"Awe, he's looking out for you. That's so sweet." Dan cooed.

"Why are you all happy and the other one looks like he's about to murder us?" Michael asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"He's cranky because he got very little sleep."

"Do those boys ever not to the do?" Phil muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on. We are just like them." Dan smirked. Calum giggled at Michael's reaction.

"Then how come he's got a case of the grumpy grumps?" Calum teased adorably.

"He's a light sleeper." Dan explained and kissed Phil's cheek.

"Your mom is a light sleeper." Phil argued lamely, causing the room to chuckle.

"Don't get snippy with me." His boyfriend smiled and handed him the Cheerios.

"I'm very annoyed with those boys." He sighed as he took the box. Just as he started pouring the cereal into his bowl, Luke stumbled out of his and Ashton's room, wearing only a large t-shirt- Ashton's t-shirt- and some tight boxer briefs.

"Hi, Lukey. I see you're limping quite a bit." Calum smirked when Luke entered the lounge room.

"Oh, I didn't notice." He blushed a deep shade of red and opened the refrigerator.

"Thanks for keeping me up with your screams, Luke." Phil growled at him half-heartedly. The tall blond blushed even deeper and murmured multiple apologies.

"Sorry, mate. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Dan smiled sadly and turned to Phil. "Do you want to take a nap after breakfast?"

"That'd be nice, yeah." He smiled and finished his food.

"We'll see you lot later." Dan announced and lead Phil back into their room.

"Just have Ashton gag you next time." Michael huffed and set his empty bowl down. Calum gasped and looked at him with disbelief.

"Don't talk about fetishes whilst we watch cartoons." He pouted.

"Cal, you would've suggested it, too. Don't even lie." He groaned and laid his head down in Calum's bare lap. Calum giggled shamelessly and nodded.

"It's true. Now shut up and watch SpongeBob with me. It's the episode where Plankton goes inside SpongeBob's head and he keeps having the records for his evil music, but one ended up being an ABC song." He said in one breath.

"How do you remember that?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows and opened up a water bottle that he retrieved from the fridge.

"I religiously watch this show." He shrugged and played with Michael's wild hair. Luke hummed and left the room, opting to be with Ashton instead.

~

"You guys! Daniel Howell and Phil Lester are currently walking Kuma whilst we film." Calum beamed excitedly.

"More like Kuma's walking them." Ashton snorted and tapped away at his phone, whilst holding Luke's hand with the other.

"She's just got a mind of her own." Phil shrugged defensively as he was yanked away by Calum and Michael's dog.

"You should at least try to lead her." Michael chuckled and watched Dan try to help Phil, to no avail. Michael had set Calum down. He and Luke tried to help Phil, and Ashton had walked off somewhere.

"Guys, at least don't let her get far-" Calum whined because he couldn't help the group or he'd get another scolding from Michael.

~

"Thanks for letting her go." Calum huffed in annoyance and folded his arms across his chest. Michael was also pretty ticked off, mostly because he had to do a lot of running to finally get a hold of her leash.

"Something tells me that dog does not like me." Michael frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Like asked incredulously.

"She always makes sure she's as far away from me as possible. Watch." Just as Michael walked towards Kuma, the dog padded away from him and towards Calum.

"How cute!" Phil beamed at the dog. Calum chuckled and knelt down to pet her.

"Well you are both competing for my attention in her mind." He giggled and kissed the area between her eyes and above her nose.

"I don't think that's right." Michael huffed and went back to standing next to Calum, where the dog padded back to Dan, who was holding the leash.

"Awe, I'm sure she'll love you some day." Calum chuckled and let Michael lift him, as he still refused to allow him to walk freely.

"You better be right, hood." He muttered under his breath.

"When am I not, Mikey?" He smirked.

~

"Ok, so we're going to put an end to this video because Luke seemed slightly pissed off when we came home, and Dan, Phil, Calum, or I do not want to get involved, let alone film. So we will see you lot tomorrow when Luke is in a hopefully better mood."

"Is it weird that Ashton didn't notice his mood?" Calum asked as he got situated into bed.

"Kind of. Maybe he could cheer Lucas up like he always does."

"He just needs a cuddle." Calum yawned and turned away from where Michael was filming.

"I hope he gets one. Until then we love you guys, we're sorry this was late. And we will hopefully be back tomorrow." Michael smiled sadly before signing off. And honestly, he hoped his boyfriend's best friend would be happier by the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope that picture of the chicken sitting on a basket of puppies could lighten your moods. I have a feeling some people are probably still upset about the Zouis/NaughtyBoy Twitter feud. I honestly took Louis' side because he's my bias. Also because what Zayn did was pretty uncalled for.


	19. 16: Who's That Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lashton argument. That's all I will say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not exactly going to be a happy one. Honestly, I felt very sad writing this as well as the next chapter. It's mostly focused on Lashton, just so we're clear. But anyway, enjoy.

Luke's mood didn't improve. In fact; it got worse.

"Who is this Bryana bitch, and why the hell is she flirting with you and trying to get in your pants?!" He screamed at Ashton.

"She was just some girl I met at the park. We're just friends!" Ashton yelled back.

"Friends don't tell friends how hot they are and how great they'd look on top of them, Ash!" Luke squealed.

"Why not?! You did!" Ashton challenged.

"Yeah, and what did that lead to?!" Thankfully, Dan and Phil where out sightseeing, so it was only Michael and Calum that heard the couple's argument.

"G-guys. What's this all about?" Calum frowned. He never like seeing people fight; he especially didn't like the fact that those people are his friends.

"Luke is being paranoid." Ashton rolled his eyes.

"I'm being paranoid?! In case you haven't noticed, she is a model who poses naked, and you're a bisexual guy that could easily be attracted to her!"

"So what if I am attracted to her?!" Michael tensed, knowing that those where a bad choice of words for Ashton. Luke immediately shut up and stared at Ashton like he had just killed Kuma right in front of him. His heart shattered into millions of pieces and he just wanted to crawl into a ditch and die.

And after a long moment of silence, he had finally opened his mouth again. The words he uttered were a complete shock to everyone- especially Ashton. "Then go be with her." And with that, he silently turned on his heel and walked into the direction of Michael's and Calum's room. He wouldn't dare go in his and Ashton's after dumping him.

Ashton on the other hand stood there speechless. He couldn't help the small hitch of his breath that occurred in the back of his throat as Luke slammed the doors. He knew Luke, and he knew that unfortunately, the tall blond was dead serious.

Michael and Calum remained completely silent as Ashton shook his head angrily and left the house. He too slammed the door, and it legitimately startled Calum.

"I-I'll go check on Lukey." Calum stepped away from Michael and ran into the direction of his room.

Calum knocked on his own bedroom door and waited for a reply. He heard sniffling and frowned, opening the door anyway. He closed it after him and knelt down beside Luke.

"Are you ok, Luke?" He asked. Luke released a choked sob and shook his head.

"I fucking knew it. I knew something like this would've happened. It's happened so many other times before with exes. All of them; they're all the same." He murmured to himself like a mantra. He truly hoped Ashton would be different. That was what Ashton promised. But now, Luke knew relationships would never work out in his favor. And here he was, standing correct. Figuratively speaking.

"Luke, I don't thing Ashton will go off to that girl you brought up." Calum shrugged, hoping it'd cheer the blond up.

"Why wouldn't he? She's a model! I know who Bryana Holly is. I'm very well aware. And I'm also aware that she as the hots for Ashton." He cried into his arm. Calum scooted closer and pulled him in for a hug.

"Lukey, don't worry about her. You're tall, blond, and gorgeous. Ashton would be an idiot to run off to some model."

"I feel like he's just gonna throw it all away for her. After all I've down for him. And he does this to me? He didn't even try to stop her from all of those inappropriate messages!" Like sniffles into Calum's shoulder.

"Ashton is going to realize he made a mistake and he's going to come back. In the meantime, just forget about the fight, yeah? You wanna have a SpongeBob marathon? Or even a Teen Titans one?" He suggested. Luke gave him a watery-eyed smile before nodding you really do know how to cheer someone up after a breakup.

"Thank you." He stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeves as Calum stood as well.

"Then let's go to the lounge room." He smiled and pulled Luke out of the room.

"I-is Ashton there?" Luke halted and stayed glued to the floor after Calum tried to pull him back.

"No, I wouldn't take you in there if he was there. He walked out after you did." Calum chewed his lips as they entered the living room.

Michael was currently pacing back and forth, hastily tapping his phone.

"He won't answer. It goes straight to voicemail each time. I tried texting and he wouldn't respond." Michael sighed as he finally gave up. He plopped himself down in the couch and frustratedly and ran his hands through his face and hair.

"I-it's ok. I think they both need time to cool off."

"In the meantime, I'm gonna go look for him. You two just stay here and do whatever." Michael said, standing up and getting his keys.

"Alright. I love you. And be careful." Calum called out as Michael nearly exited the house.

"Love you, too," he rushed, already out the door. "And quit walking on your leg!"

~

Michael called everyone he could've. Dan and Phil, Ashton's mum, their mutual friends that live in the city: everyone. With no such luck, he had to start footing it to all of Ashton's favorite places.

He contemplated tweeting Ashton, but he decided against it since the situation was a more personal affair.

He tried locating his phone through an app, to no avail.

Lastly, he simply called out his name. Turns out, there were more Ashtons than he thought in Sydney.

All he could worry about at this point was one thing; where was Ashton?

~ ~ ~

"He overreacted. I don't even know how he managed to get ahold of my phone, but it's his fault for snooping, you know? Anyway, here I am trying to explain that it's not that big of a deal, and then he breaks up with me after I said something that I probably should've kept to myself. I'm so pissed off at me right now." Ashton groaned after his long rant. There was a hand on his shoulder and then a gentle squeeze. He smiled slightly and put his hand on the smaller, more feminine hand.

"You need to go back to him. Either way, you never told him about this. More importantly, Luke had to find out the hard way. I know family is supposed to take family's side, but I thing you were in the wrong for this argument." Anne-Marie said condescendingly.

"Mum, how could you?" He moped and banged his head against the table.

"I'm sorry, but you should've stopped texting this girl as soon as she began flirting with you. You should've been smart enough to know what you were getting yourself into from the start. If you truly loved Luke, you should go back home and try to work things out. Especially when you implied that you were attracted to her."

"But I'm not! I only want Luke. And you know it won't be that easy. He was pissed after I said that." He sniffled. Anne-Marie frowned and rubbed he eldest son's back.

"If you'd rather stay here until you muster up enough courage to get that boy back in your good graces, then go ahead. Just please try to avoid this Bryana girl from now on. Otherwise you may never get Luke back. And don't make me lie to Michael again." Ashton shuddered at the thought of not having Luke. The boy made his heart lurch. Everything he did was perfect in Ashton's eyes. He even knew how to make tripping and falling look precious. But still, Ashton knew it wasn't going to be easy to win Luke's heart back. Hell, it may even be impossible. But it was important that he tried.

 

He needed to give him some well needed space first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I hope this didn't suck. Also, the next chapter will have mentions of self harm. NO ACTUAL SELF HARM WILL BE PRESENT. Just so we're clear. There will also be a bunch of flashbacks. So beware.

**Author's Note:**

> That prologue though!!! Also, Happy Louis' birthday, everyone!!!


End file.
